


Twists and Turns

by ProofOfConcept, wilddragonflying



Series: Collaborations [70]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Sirius doesn't go after Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProofOfConcept/pseuds/ProofOfConcept, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: "You poor thing."Hagrid has to be careful of where he steps as he picks his way through the wreckage of what was once a cozy home in Godric's Hollow, heading for the sound of a bawling baby. Dumbledore had sent him to pick up Harry, the year-old infant of James and Lily Potter. The destruction around him almost makes him sick, and when he gets to what had been the nursery, he has to stifle a sob - Lily is still laying on the floor, half-buried beneath the debris.Harry is still crying, bits of concrete dust stuck to his small patch of hair and the blanket he's wrapped in. The half-giant carefully picks up the last surviving member of the family and carries him back to the road, murmuring to him as he brushes the dust from his face and rocks him gently. "You'll be okay," he promises, "gonna get you to yer aunt and uncle." He's distracted by the sound of a motorcycle approaching; when he realizes it's flying through the air, he knows immediately who's driving it. "Sirius."





	Twists and Turns

"You poor thing."

Hagrid has to be careful of where he steps as he picks his way through the wreckage of what was once a cozy home in Godric's Hollow, heading for the sound of a bawling baby. Dumbledore had sent him to pick up Harry, the year-old infant of James and Lily Potter. The destruction around him almost makes him sick, and when he gets to what had been the nursery, he has to stifle a sob - Lily is still laying on the floor, half-buried beneath the debris. 

Harry is still crying, bits of concrete dust stuck to his small patch of hair and the blanket he's wrapped in. The half-giant carefully picks up the last surviving member of the family and carries him back to the road, murmuring to him as he brushes the dust from his face and rocks him gently. "You'll be okay," he promises, "gonna get you to yer aunt and uncle." He's distracted by the sound of a motorcycle approaching; when he realizes it's flying through the air, he knows immediately who's driving it. "Sirius."

Sirius all but falls off the bike the moment it touches ground, and he staggers over to Hagrid. "Are they dead?" he demands. "James and Lily, are they dead? He _found them_?"

Tears well in Hagrid's eyes, and he swipes at his face with a sleeve. "They are," he answers, voice hoarse. "He did."

"And Harry?" Sirius asks hoarsely, his gaze dropping to the bundle in Hagrid's hand. "Is he--"

Hagrid tilts his arm. "Just a new scar," he says. "And maybe a bruise or two."

Sirius nods, tries visibly to collect himself. "Give him to me," he says.

Hagrid shakes his head, tucking Harry safely back in the crook of his arm. "Can't do that, Sirius," he says. "Dumbledore wants him to go to his aunt and uncle."

Sirius frowns. "But James hasn't got any family."

"Lily's sister - they're Muggles. He thinks it'll be safer. Let him be no one important, so they never find him."

Sirius bares his teeth in a snarl, and for a second his features appear eerily canine. "They're not just any Muggles," he growls. "They _hate_ magic. I don't think they've ever even met Harry. He's better off with his own kind, with people who love him and understand him. He's _my_ godson."

Hagrid actually takes a step back. "Dumbledore's orders," he insists. "I'm sorry, Sirius."

"Sod Dumbledore! You think I can't keep my own godson safe?" Sirius demands. "James and Lily are _dead_, Hagrid! Voldemort may be gone, but his Death Eaters aren't. What chance does a house full of Muggles stand against dark wizards? If people come looking for revenge, Harry will be defenceless."

"I can't give him to you, Sirius," Hagrid says firmly. "Harry goes to his family."

"_I_ am his family," Sirius snarls. "Remus and me. Lily's lot don't even know who he is!"

Hagrid doesn't argue; he knows Remus and Sirius had some sort of a falling out, but they are still Harry's family. "Dumbledore's orders."

Sirius grinds his teeth. "Hagrid, I'm warning you," he grits out. "Don't make me do something I'll regret."

The half-giant tucks Harry more safely in his arms. "I can't give him to you," he says firmly. 

Sirius has Hagrid at wandpoint in a flash. "Then I'll have to take him from you."

"Sirius, don't," Hagrid begs. 

"Don't make me," Sirius fires back. "Harry belongs with me, and I'm taking him whether you like it or not."

"Sirius, I can't give him to you; he needs to go to his aunt and uncle."

"Last chance, Hagrid. Give him to me."

Hagrid braces himself. "I gotta follow Dumbledore's orders."

"Then I don't have a choice," Sirius says. "I'm sorry, Hagrid." He sounds sincere enough, but a moment later, after some complicated wand movement and a look of deep concentration, Hagrid is on the floor and Harry is safe in Sirius' arms. "I'm sorry," he says again to Hagrid's prone figure, before turning his back on him. Gently, tenderly, Sirius pushes back the blanket around Harry to look at his sweet face, and the raw, lightning-shaped scar on his forehead. The baby fusses, but quiets when Sirius holds him closer. "You're safe now," he murmurs. "I've got you."

* * *

Remus hopes to hell that whoever is knocking on his door at fuck-o-clock in the morning has a damn good reason. Still, remembering the times, he makes sure to have his wand at the ready when he checks the peephole - only to find Sirius standing outside. Anger flashes through him and he yanks the door open, snapping, "I hope you're here to apologize, you - "

He's cut off by the sound of a baby fussing. The werewolf blinks once, then again, and frowns. "Sirius. Why do you have a baby?"

"It's Harry," Sirius says roughly, and it's clear that he's been crying. "James and Lily are dead, Remus."

Remus swallows. "You better come in."

Sirius follows Remus through the flat, and ends up standing awkwardly in the kitchen, Harry sleeping peacefully in his arms. "They're dead, Remus," he says again. "Hagrid was going to take Harry to Dumbledore. I had to stun him."

"Why didn't you let him?" Remus asks sharply. "With James and Lily... Harry should go to his next of kin."

"Lily's sister hated her," Sirius argues. "She would have hated Harry, too. You can protect him, and what's more, you can love him."

"It sounds like you're planning on running off," Remus says worriedly. "Sirius..."

"I don't think you're grasping the situation here, Moony," Sirius says, his impatience thinly-veiled. "James and Lily are _dead_. That means their Secret Keeper betrayed them."

"_You?_" Remus's wand is suddenly in his hands, pointed at Sirius. "You betrayed them?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" Sirius snarls, and Harry wakes up with a wail. Sirius fights for composure. "I wasn't their Secret Keeper. We switched, and only the only people who knew were me, Lily and James. And Peter."

Remus's wand doesn't lower. "How dare you," he growls - and it's nowhere near the full moon, but he feels like the wolf is a moment from breaking through his skin. "I _never _would have betrayed them. _You _may not trust me, but Dumbledore does. You were their Secret Keeper, Sirius. If it's not you any longer, then who is it?"

"_Peter_," Sirius snaps, "aren't you listening? I switched with Peter because I knew that if you _were_ the spy, I would tell you everything in a heartbeat, and Peter had them _killed_."

It takes everything Remus has to rein in the still-smarting part of him that wants to taunt Sirius about how he didn't trust Remus and because of that he fucked up - but he manages it. It wouldn't help matters any. "Okay. But you're not just abandoning Harry with me, Padfoot."

"This is my fault!" Sirius shouts, drowning out Harry's shrieks of fear. "I can't bring James and Lily back, but I can _slaughter_ Wormtail."

Remus shoves his wand into the back of his waistband, stepping forward to take Harry from Sirius, bouncing him gently and trying to soothe him. "You're not going anywhere," he says firmly. "You go try and kill Peter, and you'll do no one any good - and I'm not raising Harry myself."

"The Order will help you," Sirius insists. "Dumbledore won't take him from you once he sees sense, and the Weasleys and McGonagall and the others will all step up. You won't be alone. But Remus, Peter can't get away with this! The Ministry will be coming for me whether I go after him or not; everyone thought I was the Secret Keeper, and without Peter I can't prove otherwise."

"The Order will protect you, too," Remus argues, still rocking Harry, who was beginning to quiet. "They won't just let the Ministry throw you in prison; they'll want the whole story. And Wormtail won't be able to hide forever."

"If you think the _Order_ is going to stop and ask questions, you're deluded," Sirius snaps. "If anything, they'll kill me before the Ministry can get their hands on me."

"Then they'll have to kill me first," Remus growls. "Damn it, Padfoot, going after Wormtail alone is a suicide mission, and Harry needs you and me both!"

"Harry is an orphan because of me!" Sirius thunders. "Remus, _please_, take him. Convince the Order that he belongs with his family, his _real_ family, not those stupid Muggles who don't understand him and won't love him. Peter is still out there, and if I don't go after him now everyone else will be too busy chasing me to take him out. While Peter is still alive, Harry will never be safe!"

"I'm not going to let you die!" Remus shouts, then immediately quiets himself when Harry starts crying again. "Listen to me, Sirius - Tell Dumbledore and the Order what's happened. You're underestimating how much they trust you. I'll back you up, and it will be enough to get them to hunt down Wormtail to find the truth. But you running off and getting yourself killed or imprisoned won't help matters at all."

"Maybe I want that," Sirius snaps, and then seems to regret it. He screws his eyes shut and sinks into a chair at Remus' kitchen table. "My best friend is dead, my godson is an orphan, and it's my fault. If Peter kills me, all I care about is that I take him with me."

Remus hooks a foot around the leg of another chair and drags it in so close that when he sits down his knee is between Sirius's thighs. "It's not your fault," he says quietly. "It's Peter's, for betraying them and us. You had good reason to suspect me, Padfoot, and I don't blame you even though I wish you would have trusted me. But please, trust me now when I say that going after Peter is not going to help _anything _\- it'll just make things worse."

Sirius' breathing is hard and ragged, and when his gaze falls on Harry's little face a sob hitches in his chest. "I can't raise him," he says. "What am I supposed to say when he asks me why his mummy and daddy are gone?"

"You tell him that a bad man we all thought was their friend betrayed them," Remus says simply, daring to reach out with one hand and give Sirius's knee a gentle squeeze. "And you won't have to raise him alone."

Sirius looks dumbstruck, but he's just opened his mouth to answer when there's a sharp rap on the door. The colour drains from Sirius' face. "That'll be the Order," he says.

"Stay here," Remus orders. "They can't Apparate directly into the flat." He'd borrowed the spell from Hogwarts. "I'll get it; you hold Harry and wait here, okay?"

Sirius takes Harry without a word, and watches Remus leave the room with no small amount of fear.

It's Dumbledore on the other side of the door, his face old and drawn. "I came to deliver some very sad tidings, but I can see from the look on your face that you already know the truth," he says quietly. "Is he here, Remus?"

"Are you here to take Harry away?"

"I'm here to take a small, vulnerable child away from the man who facilitated his parents' murders," Dumbledore says, his blue eyes as cold as ice.

"Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper," Remus says calmly. "Peter was - and he betrayed them. Sirius switched because he feared _I_ was the traitor, but it was Peter."

Something flickers behind Dumbledore's spectacles, but his gaze hardens again almost instantly. "Be that as it may, Harry is to be delivered to his closest living blood relative, and that happens to be his aunt in Surrey."

"You can't honestly believe that that would be safest," Remus argues, "and I'll take it to court, gain custody myself if I have to. Harry will be a sitting duck in the Muggle world - and besides that, his aunt and uncle hate our kind. They'll not treat him kindly."

"With all due respect, Remus, you stand no chance of being granted custody. Harry will be safest among people who have no idea who he is."

"I'm not letting him go somewhere where no one can defend him," Remus says firmly, standing his ground. "Sirius is Harry's godfather, and _not_ the traitor you seem to think he is. Have I ever lied to you about something this important, Dumbledore?"

For a moment it looks like Dumbledore is going to keep arguing, but then he sighs. "Let me in, Remus," he says. "Let me see them."

Remus doesn't budge. "Do I have your word that you will listen to what we have to say and consider it fully?"

"You do," Dumbledore says.

Remus studies the elderly wizard before him before nodding once, sharply, and stepping away from the door, granting Dumbledore access."Sirius brought Harry here immediately," he says as he leads the way to the kitchen. "He wants to go after Peter."

"That cannot be allowed," Dumbledore says firmly. "Until this matter is concluded, Sirius must not be out of our sight even for a moment. He is a wanted man."

As soon as they enter the kitchen, Sirius is on his feet, Harry cradled in the crook of one arm and his wand brandished in his other hand. "One step closer, Albus, and I'll bring the building down," he warns, his eyes wild. "You are _not_ taking him."

"Sirius," Remus says, stepping in front of Dumbledore, hands held palms up in front of him. "Easy. Dumbledore isn't here to take you away, or take Harry from us. He's here to listen, okay? That's all."

"If you want to keep me at wandpoint for the duration of this conversation, Sirius, then be my guest," Albus says tiredly. "But I'd very much like to sit down. It's been a long night."

Remus takes a few steps forward. "Sirius," he says quietly, catching the other man's eye, "it's alright. You can hold Harry and keep your wand out if you want to, but it would be nice if we could all sit down."

Sirius looks tense enough to snap in half, but he nods. "Fine," he says, "but I'm keeping Harry with me."

"That's fine, Sirius," Remus says, voice still quiet; he'd suspected that Sirius wouldn't want to let Harry out of his arms. "I'm going to sit next to you, okay? We'll tell Dumbledore everything we know, and come up with a plan."

Sirius nods again, and they all sit down. Even with the table between them and Dumbledore, Sirius' skin is still itching at Dumbledore's proximity. He'd feel better if they were in separate rooms, but that's obviously ridiculous.

Presently, Dumbledore clears his throat. "So," he says. "You say that you were not the Potters' Secret Keeper?"

"That's right," Sirius says tersely. "We decided between us that it would be safer if I was kept out of it. Peter was weak, but I thought I was weaker."

Dumbledore tilts his head. "How so?"

Sirius shifts uncomfortably. "I thought Remus was the spy," he confesses, like that makes all the sense in the world. From the way Dumbledore's gaze softens, maybe it does.

"Why did you take Harry from Hagrid?"

Remus keeps one hand on Sirius's knee in the hope of grounding him. "I can understand why you think that Harry would be safer among Muggles, and I know that Lily's sister and her family are his closest blood family, but should any Death Eaters come after Harry hoping to finish what Voldemort started, he would be defenseless, and so would the Muggles that shelter him."

"I intend to make sure that the Dursleys' house will be given every protection possible," Dumbledore counters. "No one will be able to find Harry, and better yet, he will grow up among people that don't know his history. Growing up in the wizarding world, he will be surrounded by expectations and fear. People are already calling him the Boy Who Lived."

"Lily told us what her sister's like," Remus answers. "And her husband. Harry may grow up among people who don't know his history, but he will also grow up in a household that hates him and the world he can't help being a part of. They won't treat him well, Albus. And neither Sirius nor I can let Harry go into a household like that."

"What are you implying, Remus?" Dumbledore asks.

Sirius leans forward. "That you'll have to kill us if you want to take him from us."

"Sirius is Harry's godfather," Remus hastens to add, "and Lily and James left explicit instructions that in the case of their death, Harry was to go to him, not Lily's sister. I know you say that Sirius is a wanted man, but you're an accomplished Legilmens - you can read the truth in his memories that Sirius did not betray Lily and James."

Dumbledore searches Sirius' gaze, but he doesn't feel the expected pressure on his mind. "I don't think that will be necessary," Dumbledore says at last. "I will speak to the rest of the Order, and vouch for you with the Ministry."

"And you'll let me keep Harry?" Sirius demands.

Dumbledore glances at Remus. "That isn't my decision," he says slowly, "but I will make it clear that it is my recommendation."

"And in the meantime?" Remus asks. "Will you let them stay together?"

"As I said before, Remus, Sirius cannot be left unattended until Peter has been apprehended. He will have to be detained at Hogwarts, or perhaps even Azkaban; neither places are suitable for an infant." Sirius starts to bristle, but Dumbledore silences him with a sharp look. "Unless some other arrangements could be made."

"Arrangements such as?" Remus prompts.

"If a trusted member of the Order agreed to hold Sirius," Dumbledore says slowly, "_and_ to look after Harry, they might be permitted to stay under the same roof."

Remus glances at Sirius. "I would agree to that," he says, turning back to Dumbledore.

"Then it's agreed?" Dumbledore asks, turning to Sirius.

Sirius nods.

"This can only work if you stay put," Dumbledore warns him. "If you break these terms, if you go after Peter, if you so much as step foot outside of this flat, I won't be able to help you. You and Remus _will_ lose Harry, and you may well be sent to prison."

Remus squeezes Sirius's knee. "I agree."

Sirius sighs. "I'll do it," he says.

Remus lets out a relieved breath. "Will you go tonight?" he asks Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gets to his feet. "Right away," he says, "if that's all?"

Remus exchanges a glance with Sirius. "I think so. I'll contact someone, have them bring us some supplies for Harry."

Dumbledore nods. "Maybe leave it an hour or two, let the news sink in," he advises. "I'll see myself out."

Sirius doesn't relax until he hears the door slam, and then all of the fight seems to drain out of him, his wand clattering to the pavement. "I still want to kill Peter," he says quietly. "I want to wring his neck."

Remus's expression is sympathetic. "I know. But this is going to be the best chance we have of keeping Harry with us. You remember what Lily said her sister and her husband were like about magic."

Sirius grunts in agreement. "Thank you for letting me stay here," he says.

"Of course," Remus answers. "You know I wouldn't turn you away."

Sirius didn't know that, not after what had happened the last time they spoke, but he isn't stupid enough to say that. Harry saves him from saying anything at all by starting to fuss, and Sirius shushes him softly. "We should probably put him down," he says. "Think we could transfigure a chair or something?"

Remus nods, pulling out his wand and murmuring under his breath; the chair Dumbledore had used shivers and cracks, the wood rearranging itself into a simple crib. "I have extra blankets," he says, summoning them from a hallway closet. 

"Thanks," Sirius says, standing up in time to watch the blankets arrange themselves neatly inside the cot. "Am I on the sofa?"

"Yes." Remus double-checks the blankets arrangement before nodding to himself in satisfaction. "It's late; Harry needs to sleep. I'm going to spell the flat so that no one can get in or out while we sleep, just as a precaution."

"Thanks, Moony," Sirius says with feeling. He charms the cot to float ahead of him into the living room and allows it to settle a few feet from the couch. Harry is whiny and tired, and goes down with little complaint. It's clear that he doesn't miss his mother or father yet, and Sirius is dreading the moment he realises they're gone. For now, he strokes a single finger down one chubby cheek and watches as Harry closes his eyes. "I love you," he whispers. "You're safe."

Remus has to swallow hard to keep himself from doing something foolish, like wrapping his arms around Sirius. Instead, he busies himself casting the charm that will keep everyone both out and in. When he's finished, he steps into the living room, clearing his throat. "Everything's set up. Do you want a drink or anything?" The clock on the mantle reads 1:27 in the morning, but Remus doesn't think he'll get much sleep. 

Sirius nods without taking his eyes off Harry. "A stiff one, if that's okay."

"Just one," Remus allows, disappearing into the kitchen for a moment before returning with two glasses, one of which he hands to Sirius. "Here."

Sirius would down his drink in a mouthful if he didn't know that won't give him another. Instead he takes a sip and sits down on the couch, gesturing for Remus to join him. "To Lily and James?"

"To Lily and James," Remus echoes, downing a mouthful. The alcohol burns going down, but it's a good distraction. 

* * *

The next two weeks are harder than Sirius could have ever dreamed possible. He and Remus have babysat before, but looking after a baby full time is exhausting - especially when you're grieving for that baby's parents. Sirius still isn't allowed to leave the house or be alone with Harry, so Remus sticks around most days, and takes Harry with him whenever he needs to go out. Sirius is going a little stir crazy, and with each day that passes that Peter isn't found, he gets closer to breaking his agreement with Dumbledore and hunting the traitor down by himself.

But he isn't the only one on edge. Remus has been oddly short-tempered for the past few days, even getting frustrated with Harry when he fusses or cries for too long. Sirius thinks that maybe he's using his anger to deal with their friends' deaths, until one morning he looks at a calendar and feels his stomach sink. "It's the full moon tonight, isn't it?" he asks when he wanders into the kitchen, Harry in his arms. "I'm so sorry, I completely forgot."

Remus takes a couple of deep breaths before he nods. "Yes. And it's okay. I forgot until a day or two ago, too."

"We should floo Molly, see if she'll take Harry," Sirius suggests. "Is it going to be a bad one?"

Remus nods. "Emotional upheaval makes it worse," he says; the edge of the counter is cracking under his fingers despite the fact that moonrise is still several hours away. "I'll floo Molly, let her know. And I'll spell the flat again, seal it. I think I've got some wolfsbane potion left."

"Hey," Sirius says softly, frowning. He sets Harry down in the highchair they transfigured from yet another of Remus' dining chairs and crosses the kitchen to Remus' side. Slowly, carefully, he covers Remus' hands with his own, and gently pulls them away from the counter. "Easy there, Moony. It's okay."

Remus makes himself take several slow, deep breaths. "Thanks," he says after a moment. "Let me finish up here, and I'll floo Molly."

Sirius releases his hold on Remus and steps back. "I'll feed and dress Harry, make sure he's ready," he says. "Everything'll be okay, I promise."

Remus offers Sirius a wan smile, knowing that - despite every reassurance to the contrary - this full moon will probably be the worst one in a long time. 

* * *

Molly agrees without hesitation to take Harry; when Remus drops him off, she gives him a reassuring smile and one of her homemade casseroles. "For after," she says, patting him on the shoulder. Remus smiles back as sincerely as he can, promising to pick Harry up as soon as he's able to; Molly waves it off with strict instructions for him to not come back until at least noon the next day. 

Then there's nothing left to do but spell the flat and wait. 

Remus has enough potion left for tonight, just about. They'll have to see Snape about getting some more for next month, and doesn't that rankle. It always pisses Sirius off that they have to rely on that slimeball, but no matter how many times he tries to follow Snape's recipe, he can never get it right. Even Remus can't, and he was always the best in Potions.

Since Remus started taking the Wolfsbane potion a few years ago, full moon nights have been remarkably tolerable - even fun. The transformation was still just as unbearable to experience and to watch, but being able to keep his human mind meant that Moony was a lot less difficult to keep calm. Even after Harry was born, Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail still kept him company, and Remus always said afterwards that it helped even more to have his pack around him. But Prongs is gone now, and Wormtail isn't wanted, and despite the potion Moony seems closer to the surface tonight than he has been for years.

Sirius shifted before the transformation, so that he wouldn't have to watch through human eyes as Remus was torn apart from the inside out, but he barely has time to bound forward as Padfoot and lick Moony hello before Moony's backing away from him, whimpering softly, to cram his huge frame under the kitchen table. Padfoot whines low in his throat and follows, though there isn't much room for him in Moony's makeshift den. He settles just outside of it instead, belly low to the ground and ears flat against his head when he rests it between his forepaws. His tail swishes restlessly behind him, nothing like the happy, uncontrollable wagging that James used to tease him for, and he whines again.

This is going to be a bad night.

Remus has enough control that, while he can feel the moon's pull, he doesn't feel the urge to try to find a way out of the flat. But neither does he have enough control to pretend that everything's okay. He's been living with this for as long as he can remember, and during the full moons he's forcibly shoved from the driver's seat, so to speak, and Moony takes over. It's always a presence at the back of his mind, dormant for the most part, but Moony still knows that Padfoot - the human Padfoot - did something that upset Remus. It also knows that something else happened to take away the rest of its pack, and while having Padfoot nearby helps some, Padfoot still did something that made Remus hurt; Moony doesn't know the specifics, but it's enough to make him antsy and worried about Padfoot's presence this night rather than comforted and soothed as he usually is.

So, the night is spent on the cool tile floor, Moony curled up as tightly as he can manage, ignoring Padfoot and the way the other whines anxiously and occasionally gets up and paces. If Padfoot gets too close, Moony growls at him and bares his teeth until the great black dog backs away once more. It's by far the least fun full moon Moony's had in a long time, and for once the setting of the moon is almost a relief.

* * *

Sirius tries to ask a couple of times why Moony was so on edge the night before, but when Remus snaps at him for the fourth time, he finally drops the subject. When Remus goes to Molly's to pick up Harry, he makes a quick detour to grab a bag of Fizzing Whizbees, leaving them out for Sirius to find later as an apology - but he's still not going to talk about it.

It's another week before the whole Peter issue comes to a head - he's finally caught, and under the influence of Veritaserum and independent confirmation from Ministry Legilmens, is immediately convicted of treason, accessory to murder, and is sentenced to life in Azkaban. With his sentencing comes the clearing of Sirius's name, and Sirius is able to gain legal custody of Harry - though, as Sirius was suspected of treason, it comes with a stipulation. It must be joint custody with a member of the Order.

Remus agrees to the joint custody; they've already been raising Harry for over a month now, and Remus wouldn't feel right letting anyone else take over. He and Sirius decide that it will just be easier to live together, and, since Lily and James split their money between the two of them and Harry in the will they'd made two months before their deaths, they decide to buy a small house. The one closest to the Burrow is for sale, and it's in rough shape, but nothing they can't fix. They pay without needing a loan - James had inherited a lot of money from his parents - and move in.

Life during the run-up to Christmas is so busy that Sirius barely notices the time passing. Harry is growing and flourishing, for the most part a happy, bouncy baby once more, even as things between Remus and Sirius become increasingly strained. Sirius knows that they need to talk, sit down and really hash everything out between them, but he doesn't dare to bring it up. They've only endured one more full moon and it was the same as the first, and afterwards Remus was just as angry and unwilling to answer Sirius' questions. Not that Sirius needs them answering. He's apologised in his own way for what happened, he gives Remus his space while at the same time keeping himself open and approachable, but it isn't enough. Their friendship is suffering, too, and if they can't be friends to each other then how can they expect to be parents to Harry?

But he's trying not to think about it. A new year will mean a new start, for all of them, and he's sure that Remus can see that, too. And in the meantime, it's their first Christmas with Harry! It will be hard without James and Lily, definitely, and even without Wormtail, but they'll manage. They've spent far too much money on presents that Harry won't even be able to remember five years from now, and they've decided to establish a tradition of visiting the Potters' graves on Christmas morning, and Remus let Harry help him bake cookies while Sirius was decorating the tree. Sirius isn't allowed in the kitchen when Remus is cooking, but he snuck a peek anyway, and his heart almost stopped.

No matter how much Sirius is trying to ignore the tension between himself and Remus, he'll never be able to stop the feeling he gets when he sees Harry in Remus' arms.

Remus, for his part, manages to pretend that everything's normal except for the mornings after the full moon. Molly takes Harry for that night again, thankfully, and Moony keeps Padfoot at a distance once again. 

Christmas dawns with a sprinkling of snow turning the lawn of their new house a soft white; Harry is excited by the snow, but even more excited by the discarded wrapping paper from the Christmas gifts. Remus snaps a few photos that he plans to send to a few of their friends, but after the gifts and a late breakfast, he and Sirius bundle Harry up before apparating to the graveyard where Lily and James are buried. Harry, of course, doesn't know why they're there, but even he seems to pick up on Sirius and Remus's somber mood because he stays quiet, staring around with wide green eyes that make Remus's heart ache. The scar from the attack has healed over, but Remus knows that a scar like that, a result of powerful dark magic, will stick around forever. 

The rest of Christmas is spent at the Burrow at Molly and Arthur's insistence; Harry and the youngest Weasley boy, Ron, spend most of their time crawling and occasionally scooting around the floor of the den babbling at each other and anyone else who will listen. Remus never wants the day to end; here at the Burrow, he can almost forget everything that's been troubling him for months now. 

But of course, it has to end just like every other day. But almost a week later finds them all gathered at the Burrow for New Year's Eve celebrations, and by the time the makeshift little family is returning home, Remus is pleasantly buzzed. As the clock ticks closer to midnight and Harry is put down for the night, Sirius and Remus retire to the den with one last drink. "Hard to believe it's been two months," Remus mutters, laughing humorlessly. "Feels like it hasn't been more than a week."

Sirius sighs. "Tell me about it," he says. "Every time Harry does something funny it's on the tip of my tongue to shout to James, to take the piss out of him for missing it. But he's missing it all, isn't he? And it's not funny."

"No it's not," Remus agrees. "I keep thinking I need to send Lily a picture of whatever clever thing Harry did while we were babysitting."

"Do you think he remembers?" Sirius asks. "Do you think he misses them?"

Remus shakes his head. "I don't know. I don't think so; he's so young. Blessing and a curse, I guess."

"We'll have to tell him," Sirius says seriously, leaning forward into Remus' personal space. "We have to make sure he _knows_ who they were."

For once, Remus doesn't move away. "Yeah," he says, licking his lips absently before taking another drink. "Yeah, we will. He might not grow up with them, but he'll know them."

Sirius gets momentarily sidetracked by the movement of Remus' tongue, but regains himself quickly enough. "Uh, yeah," he says roughly. "Yeah, you're right. We're not doing too badly, are we?"

"Well he's still alive and healthy," Remus says dryly. 

Sirius' gaze snaps back up to meet Remus'. "Don't you think he's happy?"

Remus considers the question for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I think he is," he confesses quietly. 

Sirius nods. "Are you?" he asks after a moment, so softly he's not sure that Remus will even hear him.

Remus swallows, the alcohol still in his system giving him just enough courage to admit, "I could be happier."

Again, Sirius nods. "We can leave, y'know," he offers, though it pains him to do so. "Molly would take us in, or any number of people in the Order. It doesn't have to be you."

Remus shakes his head hard enough he gets momentarily dizzy, and when he grabs Sirius's hand he pretends it's for balance even though he's sitting down. "No," he says insistently. "No, you're not leaving. I like having you - you both here."

"Do you, Moony?" Sirius asks, a bit desperately. "I know things are... difficult."

The look Remus gives him then is drier than the Sahara in the middle of a drought. "They are. But I'd worry too much about you if you left."

Sirius bristles. "I can look after myself, you know."

"I know," Remus says quietly, "but I'd still worry. I always worry."

Sirius' mouth twists down at the corners. "I know," he says. He goes to say more, but he's cut off when the clock above the mantle chimes midnight.

Neither of them move until the clock's chimed twelve times, and then Remus snorts. "We could've had a New Year's kiss," he mutters, throat suddenly tight and eyes itching as he tugs his hand from Sirius's and gets to his feet. "Good night, Sirius."

Sirius is on his feet by the time Remus reaches the door. "Moony!"

Remus stops against his better judgement, clutching the doorframe as he turns slightly, not looking at Sirius but listening. 

"You can't just say something like that and then walk away from me," Sirius says, and it sounds like he's begging but he isn't sure what for. "_Talk_ to me."

Something flashes across Remus's face, too quickly to be named, and then he's striding across the room, getting right up in Sirius's space. "_Talk _to you?" he hisses. "Talk to you like _you _talked to me? I don't _fucking _think so, Sirius. You fucking had your chance, and we both know what you did with it."

Sirius backs down instinctively, just like Padfoot used to for Moony before Snape developed the wolfsbane potion. "I'm _sorry_," he says, achingly sincere. "I didn't know what to do! I was scared, Moony, I did what I thought was best."

But Remus is backing away as well, shaking his head. "It doesn't matter," he says, voice hollow. "If it hadn't been you, it would have been something - or someone - else. Good night, Sirius." This time, he doesn't stop until he's got his bedroom door between them, charmed locked and a muffling spell cast so that Sirius can't hear the sobs he wishes were drunken that he muffles into a pillow. 

* * *

Sirius doesn't even try to approach him until the next morning, when he wakes up to a cold house and a heavy heart. Once Harry is fed and dressed and happy to sit in his playpen with a teddybear and Sirius' keys, Sirius gets to work. Remus is the cook in this house, but Sirius hasn't heard so much as a peep from his room since last night, so he decides to face the kitchen alone.

Half an hour and some burnt fingers later, Sirius has a plate of marginally impressive scrambled eggs on toast, with a side of intentionally-crispy bacon. A warming charm on the plate is all the preparation Sirius can manage for the very real possibility that Remus will ignore him, and he carries it up the stairs on a wave of false bravado, a mug of tea bobbing along behind him. He hesitates only for a second before knocking on Remus' door. "There's breakfast here if you want it," he tells the stubborn silence. "I'll leave it outside. And I'll be downstairs if you want to talk." He sets the plate and the mug down on the floor in front of the door, and turns to head back downstairs.

He's even written a message across the eggs in brown sauce. It reads, _I'm sorry_.

Remus almost chokes on a laugh when he reads the message. It's weak, but a laugh nonetheless. He's been hiding in his room all night and now this morning, but he knows he'll have to face Sirius sooner or later. He brings the plate and tea back downstairs to sit at the kitchen table and eat; he finds Sirius playing with Harry, and his heart clenches. "I'm sorry," he blurts. 

Sirius looks up, manages a weak smile as he nods at the plate in Remus' hands. "Me too."

Remus shakes his head. "You don't have anything to be sorry for from last night. I was out of line."

"I'm not just sorry for last night," Sirius says. "I have a lot more than that to apologise for."

Remus sighs. "I already told you, Sirius, you had reason to suspect me. I don't blame you for that."

"Well you blame me for something," Sirius says, but it's without heat; he just sounds sad.

Remus swallows. "Not you," he says quietly. "The situation. And me."

Sirius frowns. "Explain."

Remus waves a hand in the air. "You're a pureblood, I'm a werewolf. We're both men. You know what I mean by 'situation.'"

"You think I care about _any_ of that?"

"But I do," Remus snaps, then makes himself take a deep breath. "Sirius, maybe, before Lily and James - I've had to deal with bigotry all my life. I know you've faced some too, but entering a relationship with a werewolf will make those look like compliments. And now we've got Harry to think about. As it is, people just say that we're the best friends raising our murdered friends' son. What will they say if they think we're in a relationship? What will people say to Harry before he's even old enough to understand? I'm not afraid for me, Sirius, or even you - but while the Muggles are getting more progressive, wizarding kind is lagging."

"I know that," Sirius says carefully. "But Harry needs us to be united. We can't be James and Lily, and we can't protect him from people's prejudices - which he'll face whether or not we're together - but we can be there for him and for each other. Moony, we can't go on like this. We'll just end up hating each other."

Remus's shoulders slump. "I know," he admits. "I know. But I also don't know how we can make it better."

Sirius reaches across the table and takes Remus' hand. "What do you want?" he asks. "More than anything, what do you want?"

Remus sighs. "I don't know. Part of me just wants to go back to the way we were, part of me wants to move forward."

"We can't go back, Moony, no matter how much we might want to," Sirius says sadly. "But if you never want us to talk about this again, I'll respect that."

Remus shakes his head at that. "It would just fester," he says, resigned. "Like an infection. It already has."

"So what do you want?" Sirius asks again.

Remus swallows, hard, and finally lets himself admit, "I want to give this a try."

Sirius' breath leaves him in a rush. "So do I," he says softly. "We've waited too long for this, and lost too many people. I don't want to lose you, too."

Remus glances up, meeting Sirius's gaze. "I don't want to lose you, either," he confesses. 

Sirius squeezes Remus' hand. "I'm sorry," he says, "for how I've treated you in the past. But I've always cared about you, Moony, even if I haven't always acted like it."

"I know," Remus replies - because he does. "I care about you, too. A lot more than a lot of people would say I should."

Sirius tries not to wince at that; knows that isn't what Remus means. "I don't care about that," he insists. "All I care about is Harry and you."

"I know," Remus repeats, voice softer this time. "I know you do."

"I want us to be a family," Sirius murmurs. "Nothing else matters."

"I want that, too," Remus says, reaching out to take Sirius's other hand and squeeze gently, hope starting to warm a spot by his heart. "Do you think - "

"Yeah," Sirius says earnestly. "I think. We've always made a great pair, haven't we? This isn't any different."

Remus's mouth twists into a wry smile. "It's a little different."

"Maybe," Sirius concedes, smiling back. "But it'll work, I'm sure of it."

"You really think so?"

"Have I ever lied to you, Moony?"

Remus shakes his head. "Well, not about anything important," he amends after a moment with a slight smile. 

Sirius manages to suppress a wince. "Well, nothing's more important than this," he says firmly. "So trust me. Please."

"I do trust you."

* * *

Things get better after that; they're not perfect, but better. Remus and Sirius still have moments where they're not sure how to act around each other(namely when they stumble across a moment where they might share a kiss), but they still get more physically intimate than they've been in a while. It's rare for them to go longer than fifteen minutes when they're in the same room without one of them brushing a hand over the other's shoulder, or the small of their back, or just some other little point of contact.

One morning almost two months into the new year, Remus is on the floor playing with Harry while Sirius runs a couple of errands. Harry's had an intense look of concentration on his face(which is frankly adorable) for most of the playtime, but Remus doesn't give it much thought; there's no distinct dirty nappy smell, so it's probably nothing serious.

At least, that's what Remus thinks up until Harry suddenly points at the door and says, rather emphatically for a twenty-month-old, "_Da!_"__

_ __ _

There's a crash from the doorway as Sirius drops the bag he's holding. "_What_ did he just say?"

Harry beams when he notices both Remus and Sirius staring at him; he points at Sirius and repeats, "Da!"

Sirius enters the room on shaky legs and kneels down beside Remus. "No," he says quietly, and his voice trembles a little. "Harry, love, I'm not your dad."

Harry frowns, but Remus can't tell if it's because of Sirius's tone or if Harry was hoping for another reaction. "Da," he repeats, as firmly as he can. Then, he crawls forward the few feet separating them and starts determinedly clambering into Sirius's lap.

Sirius grasps him beneath the arms, lifts him up so that his little feet are resting on Sirius' thighs. "No," he repeats, more firmly this time. "Not Da. _Sirius_." He glances at Remus. "Or Padfoot."

Harry stares at Sirius for a moment, eyes wide. "Pah?"

Sirius nods, smiling encouragingly. "That's right, Harry! I'm Pah, and this is Moony." He turns Harry slightly and leans into Remus so that Harry can see him. "Can you say Moony? _Mooo-ny?_"

Harry obediently shifts his focus, frowning once more. "Come on, Harry," Remus says coaxingly. "Say Moony."

Harry's brow furrows as he says, "Mm-aah! Mah!"

Sirius looks at Remus with something akin to panic. "This is not good."

Remus lays a hand on Sirius's back, rubbing slightly. "It's fine," he says quietly."Harry's almost two, he's only just now really starting to understand words. He'll figure it out soon enough."

Harry looks between them, confused and frustrated, and Sirius gives him a little bounce. "Good job, young'un," he says, and Harry cracks a smile. "We're gonna work on that Moony thing though, okay?"

"Ni," Harry repeats obediently before reaching for Sirius's face, little fists grabbing handfuls of his hair. "Da."

A thought occurs to Remus then. "Sirius - you remember James always had horrible vision."

"Ow, sh-- I mean, Merlin, Harry that's--" When Harry just grins and tugs harder, Sirius gives in and leans forward, easing the tension so it doesn't hurt as much. Only then does he glance at Remus and ask distractedly, "Yeah, what about it?"

"What if Harry's got it?"

"What, bad eyesight?" Something inside Sirius goes very cold. "He actually thinks I'm _James_?" Somehow, that's so much worse than the thought that Harry is simply responding to the role Sirius has taken on in his life.

Remus looks guilty now for bringing it up, but he shrugs. "Maybe. I mean you did just get that haircut, and she didn't do a very good job. And if it's bad enough to make details fuzzy, then maybe..."

"We need to see someone, then," Sirius says. "Get him some glasses. Can babies even wear glasses?"

Remus nods. "Yeah, they make glasses for babies. I'll see if I can find a name somewhere, set up an appointment."

Sirius smiles, grateful. "You're the best."

Remus laughs. "I know."

* * *

So they take Harry to a healer, and he comes away with a tiny pair of glasses and an expression of awed fascination that is frankly adorable. Sirius worries for all of ten minutes that Harry will be annoyed by the weight of the frames on his nose, or think that they're a toy to be whipped off and thrown at will, but he seems far too interested in actually being able to see to pay the glasses themselves any mind. The look he's given when Harry catches sight of Remus and claps excitedly warms Sirius' heart, and if he wasn't distracted at that very moment by an armful of baby who seems intent on eating his hair, Sirius would kiss him.

Kissing Remus is something that Sirius has wanted to do for a while now. Like, years. Ten at least. But since that conversation on New Year's Day, it's pretty much all Sirius can think about whenever Harry isn't demanding his full attention. They touch a lot more now, allowing everything from casual touches to full-on hugs that linger for far longer than they've ever dared to before, but so far anything that would overtly display their relationship, even in the privacy of their own home, has been implicitly out of bounds. Sirius doesn't know if it's because Remus is particularly reluctant, or if he's just nervous about taking the next step; he does know that Remus has had sex, once, but it was with a girl and Sirius himself has never looked at another man the way he looks at Remus. Sure, he kissed a few boys at school, but it never went further than that and he was thinking about Remus the whole time. So at least Sirius knows that he can _kiss_, and he's sure that Remus can, too, and if the heated looks they share sometimes are anything to go by, he isn't alone in wanting to take things further. But, as Remus pointed out in January, it's more complicated than just _wanting_ something. Maybe Remus is still hung up on the consequences their relationship could have for them - and for Harry.

Sirius knows he should care more about that, too, but he's loved Moony for as long as he's known him, and now that their feelings are finally out in the open, surely they'd be fools not to act on them. Everything they've seen, everything they've been through, has taught Sirius that to have something like this so close only to have it pass them by would be devastating. He thinks they deserve to be a little selfish, in this if nothing else. So when he gets up one night for a glass of water and finds Remus standing in Harry's doorway with a look of such love and adoration on his face that it makes Sirius ache, he finds he can no longer resist. Remus knows he's there, Sirius is sure, so he approaches quietly and slides his arms around Remus from behind. They've never done this before, either, but it feels right to have Moony in his arms like this. "I really want to kiss you," he murmurs into Remus' ear. "Is that okay?"

Remus startles when Sirius's arms first wrap around him, but he settles quickly. At Sirius's question, however, he turns abruptly. "You - Really?" he asks, not even caring about how he might sound; pathetically hopeful, probably. 

Remus is actually surprisingly good at hiding how he feels; the part of Sirius that was all dog even before he found Padfoot wants to curl up and hide at his tone, but Sirius has known Remus long enough to see the vulnerability in his eyes. "Really," he says, soft but earnest. "I can't stop thinking about it."

Remus is quiet for a moment longer, but then he nods - just the once, a barely-there dip of his head - and leans forward just a little bit. 

Sirius hesitates, for Remus' sake more than his own, and then closes the distance to take Remus' lips in a soft, tender kiss.

Remus's eyes slide closed, and he lets out a soft noise, part-surprised and part-content, as his head tilts to help find a good angle. Sirius had asked, and Remus had consented, but he hadn't thought - 

But Sirius did kiss him, and Remus promised himself long ago that he'd let himself have this. So he does, bringing one arm up to loop around the back of Sirius's neck, fingers tangling in the hairs at the base of the other's scalp, his other hand clutching Sirius's bicep, desperate to keep grounded. 

Sirius holds him close, one hand against the small of his back and the other cupping his jaw as their first kiss melts into their second and third. They don't deepen it, don't let it get out of hand; they keep it gentle, easy, and when they finally break apart they're both flushed, pleased. "Well," Sirius says, smiling shyly. "That was..."

"Good," Remus finishes, smiling as well. "That was really good."

"It was," Sirius agrees. It's been a long time since a simple kiss has given him butterflies like this. He slides his hand down from Remus' jaw to his shoulder, and squeezes gently as he glances past Remus and into the bedroom beyond. "Is everything okay? Is Harry?"

Remus nods. "He was fussing a little, earlier, and I got him settled and was making sure he didn't wake up again."

Sirius smiles. "You're a good dad," he says, and then immediately regrets it. "I mean-- I don't-- we're not his--"

"Hey," Remus says quietly, squeezing Sirius's arm. "I know. But we are his guardians, and 'dad' is as good a term as any. We're not trying to replace James and Lily - " And it still hurts to talk about their deaths " - but that doesn't mean he's not our son, in a way."

Sirius relaxes a fraction. "He is, isn't he?"

Remus nods. "He is," he confirms.

Sirius sighs and pulls Remus into another kiss. "What would I do without you?" he asks.

"Get fleas and end up in a pound," Remus replies lightly, smirking.

"That's true, actually," Sirius agrees. "I wouldn't bathe nearly as often if it weren't for you."

Remus chuckles. "I remember the first year or two of Hogwarts," he says. "Your hair got pretty bad."

Sirius grins. "You made a comment on it once," he says. "In Herbology. Washed it as soon as we got back to the dormitories, and never let it get that bad again."

Remus blinks. "You did, didn't you," he muses. "I told you you'd never get a girl with your hair like that."

Sirius looks down, suddenly shy. "Didn't care about the girls," he admits.

It doesn't take Remus more than a few seconds to put the pieces together; he reaches up, tilting Sirius's chin until the other will look at him. "Sirius," he asks gently, "did you wash your hair just because I didn't like it?"

Sirius' gaze meets Remus' and then skitters away. "Maybe."

Coming from Sirius, that's almost as good as a 'yes'. Remus leans forward, tugging Sirius into a quick, soft kiss. "Thank you. That was truly some awful hair."

Sirius laughs against Remus' mouth. "I love you."

This time, Remus doesn't startle; he just smiles, slow and happy, and says, "I love you, too."

Sirius' smile matches Remus'. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

There's not a whole lot Sirius can say to that, so he just reels Remus back in for more sweet, drugging kisses.

* * *

The months fly by after that, and for the most part Sirius feels like he can honestly say they're happy. Harry grows like a weed and goes through so many clothes that they wouldn't be able to keep up if they didn't have magic; he spends a great deal of time with the Weasleys whenever Remus and Sirius need a break, and seems to have developed a fast friendship with the twins, and little Ron especially. He doesn't pay much attention to baby Ginny, but the looks Remus gives Sirius sometimes when they're all at the Burrow together tells Sirius Remus thinks that will change. And as for Remus himself, he's seemed a lot more relaxed lately, like he's finally starting to settle in this relationship with Sirius, and in the relationship they have with Harry.

For some reason, it never occurred to Sirius that part of that relationship would include throwing birthday parties. His house is overrun with kids right now, kids he didn't even realise Harry knew, and they're tiny and annoying and not near as cute as _his_ kid. Harry seems to be having the time of his life, though, and so does Molly Weasley, who organised nearly the whole thing. Remus helped, of course, while Sirius stayed well out of the way and let Harry help him make multicoloured paper chains that he had to use magic to clean the sticky fingerprints off of afterwards, and he looks particularly pleased with himself when Sirius finds him in the kitchen, in the process of making sandwiches for the little ones.

"Are you doing that by hand?" Sirius demands, grinning despite himself. "That's _adorable_. Does this mean it's nearly time to cut the cake? The twins have been eyeing it for the past half hour, I think they're going to dive-bomb it if we make them wait much longer."

Remus laughs. "There's a repelling spell on it," he confides. "They'll just bounce right off. But yes, it is almost time for cake; the sandwiches are for the adults."

"Is that why you're cutting the crusts off?" Sirius asks, sidling up to lean back against the counter with a smirk.

"Molly may have told me that Ron's shown a reluctance to eat cake or any baked goods near the twins," Remus answers. "He also doesn't like crusts."

"That's cute," Sirius remarks. "Those twins are terrifying, aren't they?"

"They're pranksters," Remus says dismissively. "I'm sure Professor McGonagall will have an aneurysm when they finally get to Hogwarts. Still, help me keep an eye on them and make sure they don't actually venture into bullying territory, will you?"

"Of course," Sirius says. "Although something tells me Harry can look after himself."

"Yes, but still," Remus says, handing over a platter of sandwiches. "We know how thin and blurry that line between 'pranking' and 'bullying' can be."

Sirius winces. "They need someone like you, to keep them in line."

Remus smiles, presses a kiss to Sirius's cheek. "Well, we'll just have to make sure Harry turns out more like me and Lily then, won't we?"

"You're joking, aren't you?" Sirius laughs. "Lily had more fire than me and James put together."

"Yes, but she never hauled somebody up into the air by their ankle, or called them names, without having a _very_ good, legitimate reason," Remus says pointedly.

Sirius sighs dramatically. "What did you ever see in me?"

"Your arse," Remus says blithely, though he ruins the effect by smirking before promptly disappearing into the child-infested den. 

Sirius can't help but laugh, and he pauses long enough to watch the provocative sway of Remus' hips before following him from the room.

Remus distributes sandwiches, steers the twins away from the cake (just because they'd bounce doesn't mean it wouldn't hurt) and generally gets everyone situated. Molly teases him a little about how he's got plenty of practice wrangling Sirius, and how a gaggle of kids can't be much harder, and Remus laughs. "You have no idea," he says, shaking his head. "Sirius and James, especially in third and fourth year, were so hard to keep track of."

"We were not!" Sirius protests, faking indignation. "We were a joy to be around!"

"You were menaces," Remus informs Sirius. "Absolute menaces." He's smiling as he says it, but it doesn't make the words any less true. 

"Like you were any better," Sirius complains. "You were the brains behind _all_ of our operations."

"Not all of them," Remus protests. 

"_Most_ of them," Sirius insists. "All of the successful ones!"

"Yeah, but at least I managed to keep myself out of trouble, which is more than I can say for you two," Remus teases. 

Sirius shrugs. "You were the brains," he says, "we were the muscle. And Peter was--" He cuts himself off, a shadow passing over his face. "Never mind."

Molly reaches out and squeezes his arm. "He was your friend," she says softly. "You're allowed to grieve for that."

"I'm too busy grieving for the people he had murdered," Sirius snaps, and stalks from the room.

Remus shoots Molly an apologetic look, but luckily it doesn't seem like any of the children picked up on what just happened. "I'll get him," he murmurs before following Sirius. He finds the other man upstairs, in Harry's room. Something twists painfully in Remus's chest at the sight, and he clears his throat before stepping into the room. "Hey."

Sirius doesn't turn to face him. "Go back to the party, Moony," he says. "Harry will miss you."

"Molly's got them entertained," Remus says dismissively. "You're more important at the moment."

Sirius shakes his head. "Don't be daft."

Remus sighs, stepping closer and shutting the door behind him. "Sirius, she wasn't wrong," he says gently. "Peter was our friend for years before he turned."

"And why didn't we see it?" Sirius snaps. "We knew Snape was bad news from the moment we laid eyes on him, had him pegged as a Death Eater even before we knew what they were - why didn't we see it in Peter, too?"

"Because we trusted him," Remus answers. "We grew up together and were best friends - we had no reason to suspect that he'd turn into a Death Eater and betray James and Lily. It's not our fault, Sirius - it's not yours."

"Except that it is, isn't it?" Sirius asks. "Because I did think that one of my closest friends was capable of betraying us. I chose that _coward_ over _you_, and Lily and James died because of it."

"No," Remus says sharply, striding forward until he's standing in front of Sirius. "You had _no_ reason to suspect him - and reason to suspect me. We've been over this before, we'll probably go over it again, but _it is not your fault._ The only blame lies with Peter, for giving them up to Voldemort."

All of the fight seems to drain out of Sirius, then. "How could he do it?" he asks weakly. "How could he let them die?"

Remus steps forward until he can reach out and take Sirius's hand. "I don't know," he admits. "I don't think we'll ever know."

Sirius looks down at their joined hands, like the last thing he expected was for Remus to touch him. "I wish you'd let me kill him that night," he admits. "If I thought I could break into Azkaban I would."

Remus squeezes Sirius's hand. "And I'm glad that I didn't," he counters. "It wouldn't have solved anything, Sirius - and it wouldn't have made you feel better in the long run."

"That's your opinion," Sirius says stubbornly. He sighs. "Look, I'm not going to be much company today. Go back downstairs, yeah? Make sure Harry has a good time."

Remus hesitates; he doesn't want to just leave Sirius up here by himself... "Come down while he opens presents at least, okay?"

For a moment Sirius looks like he's going to refuse, but then he nods. "Okay."

Remus smiles, leaning in to press a kiss to Sirius's cheek. "Thank you. Just the presents, and if you still don't feel like being sociable, you can come hide up here again."

Sirius manages a smile. "Thanks, Moony."

"Anytime." This time, Remus goes in for an actual kiss - soft and reassuring - before he leads Sirius back downstairs, where the twins are happily pelting each other with bits of cake, drawing in some of the other children, but Ron and Harry are sitting together closer to the 'adult' table, Harry playing with the frosting of his cake(he doesn't like overly sweet stuff, they've found) and keeping Ron company.

Sirius plasters on a smile, and wastes no time in scooping Harry and Ron up together and announcing at the top of his voice that it's time for presents. The other kids crowd around quickly enough and Sirius leads them through the house to the parlour, where they've been piling up the gifts all day.

The adults follow along at a much more sedate pace, and Molly takes the opportunity to catch Remus' sleeve. "Is he okay?" she asks, concerned. "I really didn't mean to upset him."

Remus shrugs. "It's been less than a year," he says quietly. "It still hurts, no matter how you try to say anything about it."

"Of course it does, dear," Molly says. "But you've got Harry, and each other, and that's what matters."

The corner of Remus's mouth twitches. "Thank you," he says sincerely. "For everything."

Molly tuts, flushing. "You have nothing to thank me for, Remus," she says. "You're doing a fine job of looking after those boys. Just make sure that man of yours appreciates it, you hear?"

Remus blinks. "That - you - I'm sorry?"

"Don't let Sirius take you for granted," Molly says, smiling. "I'm sure he wouldn't do it on purpose, but it's easy to rely on people we love and forget that they might not always be able to take the weight. Arthur and I learned very early on that balance is essential."

This time it's Remus who flushes; he and Sirius haven't said or done anything, he'd thought - their relationship is still so new. Apparently they aren't as subtle as they'd hoped. "Thanks for the advice."

Molly nods, evidently pleased with herself. "Anytime, dear."

* * *

Sirius does indeed disappear back upstairs after the presents; Harry is too distracted by the kid-friendly version of Exploding Snap to notice. The party doesn't take long to wrap up after the presents have been opened, and the Weasleys help clean up before they, too, leave. Remus fixes Harry another sandwich before he goes in search of Sirius. He finds him in his bedroom this time, and he knocks on the doorframe. "Hey. Feeling any better?"

Sirius nods. "A bit," he says. "Are you alright?"

Remus shrugs. "Mostly worried about you," he confesses. "James was your brother." Maybe not by blood, but in all the ways that mattered. 

Sirius sighs. "He loved you just as much," he says.

Remus smiles. "In a different way," he says, stepping forward until he can reach out hesitantly with one hand. "C'mere. Please?"

Sirius takes a step forward and slides his hand into Remus'. "What is it?" he asks, searching Remus' face.

Remus tugs on Sirius's hand until he can wrap his arms around the other man. "I - I'm really glad that we have each other," he says; he wants to say _I love you,_ but the words dry up in his throat.

"Me too," Sirius murmurs, pressing a kiss to Remus' temple. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Remus nods. "It hurts," he confesses, "and it'll probably hurt for years. But there's nothing we can do to change it."

"They're not completely gone," Sirius offers. "I see James in Harry all the time, and Lily. And we have our memories."

Remus smiles. "Yeah, we do," he murmurs, taking the opportunity to just rest his cheek against Sirius's shoulder - at least until he remembers something. "Oh. By the way, I think Molly knows."

Sirius tenses in Remus' arms. "About us?"

"Yes," Remus answers. "I don't think she's said anything to anyone else, and she's the only one who said anything to me."

"What did she say?" Sirius asks.

"She called you my man, and made a comment or two about how we have to learn things that she and Arthur did as well."

"How do you feel about it?"

Remus shrugs. "People will find out sooner or later, won't they?" he asks, a bit rhetorically. "And I trust Molly."

Sirius relaxes a fraction. "Do you want to tell the others?" he asks. "They are our friends."

Remus considers the question for a moment. "I think we probably should," he says after a moment. "I'm not planning on quitting this relationship anytime soon."

Sirius nods. "We don't have to," he adds. "If you're-- if you don't think it's a good idea."

Remus shakes his head. "No, I'm just - it'll be kind of daunting, telling anyone."

"They'll support us," Sirius says with confidence. "They're our friends."

The corner of Remus's mouth twitches into a half-smile. "I know they will," he says. "But caution has ruled most of my life. Can't blame me for not being able to immediately shake it."

"I know that," Sirius says. "And if that's all it is, then I'll be happy to wait as long as you need."

Remus's smile grows. "I know. But I also know that I'm not going to be the one to walk away from this," he says. "So... Let's tell them."

Sirius can't help but grin against Remus' shoulder. "I doubt anyone will be surprised, to be honest."

Remus chuckles at that. "Probably not," he concedes. 

Sirius sighs, content. "I love you."

Remus smiles. "I love you, too," he answers, pulling back for a kiss. 

* * *

Harry has only a passing fling with the concept of the Terrible Twos. After the first time he loses his favorite toy for a full hour after being warned about the consequences of pelting the cat they'd rescued from the wreck at Godric's Hollow, the affair dies an ignoble death. He's even been going to sleep with minimal fuss, and Sirius knows from experience not to take these things for granted. He lets Remus put Harry to bed one night and when he comes back downstairs, Sirius is waiting for him on the couch with two glasses of firewhiskey and a warm smile.

Remus returns the smile as he takes his glass, taking a sip. "I take back every derogatory thing I ever said about my parents," he sighs. 

Sirius laughs. "I don't." He gestures for Remus to sit, and when he does, swings his feet up into Remus' lap. "I thought we deserved a bit of 'us' time."

Remus rests one hand on Sirius's ankle. "I think we do," he agrees with a smile. 

Sirius grins, flexes his toes against Remus' thigh. "So why don't you finish that drink and get over here?"

Remus grins, downing his drink before doing as Sirius suggests; he props himself up, hovering over Sirius with a smile. "Hi."

"Hi," Sirius purrs, wrapping a hand around the back of Remus' neck to pull him down into a slow, deep kiss. Remus lets himself sink into the kiss, a contented noise escaping even as he brings one hand up to card through Sirius's hair. His knees spread just enough to take the additional weight as he shifts, running his hand down Sirius's neck and skimming down his neck to spread over the other man's chest.

Sirius sighs into Remus' mouth, and lets his free hand find Remus' waist, squeezing encouragingly. Remus takes the encouragement, and - though his heart is all but tripping over itself from equal parts nerves and excitement - allows his hand to journey lower, until he can push up just the very edge of Sirius's shirt, letting his fingertips just brush the skin above Sirius's waistline. Sirius groans and returns the touch in kind, pushing Remus' cardigan and shirt up until his fingers find skin. It's warm and inviting, and Sirius slides his hand around to the small of Remus' back, eager to press him closer.

Remus has never let another person touch him in this way - even the girl he'd slept with had been more of a perfunctory tumble, a nice moment of a perhaps-not-very-wise decision that had been done in the dark with minimal touching or intimacy.

This is something completely different.

Sirius is hungry, both to touch and be touched in return, and while Remus is all too happy to indulge in the latter, he struggles with the former. He knows that he's not pretty, not under his clothes, certainly. He has scars on his face, but they're the best of a bad lot - and the worst are hidden under his clothes, the results of full moons spent locked in the Shrieking Shack with no one but that other beast that twisted his body to keep him company before James, Sirius, and Peter had come into his life with the wolfsbane potion. He'd tried to keep control before then, but there'd been no one to take the physical fall for the mental battle except for his own body, and it showed. 

When Sirius's hand brushes the edge of one of the worst scars across the lower portion of his ribs, Remus tenses, muscles clenching so tightly that he half fears that one wrong breath will break him in half.

Sirius notices instantly, but while he hesitates he doesn't pull away. "What is it?" he asks softly.

Remus almost has to force the muscles of his jaw to unclench enough to grit out, "Scars."

"What?" Sirius pulls back his hand and encourages Remus to sit up enough that they can look each other in the eye. "Moony, I don't mind."

Remus shakes his head, eyes screwed shut even as his own hands ball into fists in his lap. "I do," he says after several long moments of trying to force his voice to work. "They're - You don't know how bad they are."

"I've seen you without your shirt on before, Moony," Sirius points out. "I saw some of them while they were fresh. They're not _that_ bad."

"Physically," Remus snaps, dangerously close to a snarl. "They're all battles I _lost,_ Sirius."

Sirius' hands settle on Remus' waist again, over his clothes this time. "No," he says softly. "No, Remus, that's not what they are. The wolf had full control on those nights for years; that's not your fault. You didn't have a choice."

Remus takes a deep breath in through his nose and lets it out slowly. "I grew up with it," he says quietly, anger and frustration coloring his voice. "I knew how it thought, how it acted - I should have been able to do _something._"

"No," Sirius says again, stronger now. "You were a _child_. Grown men can't fight against their wolf's instincts without help - how could you?"

"It grew with me," Remus hisses - and he knows that he's taking his frustration at himself, bottled up for years, out on Sirius but he can't make the words stop coming. "I know better than fucking _anyone _what the wolf is like, I should have been able to do something, _anything, _to make the transformation easier!"

"Remus, stop it!" Sirius snaps. "That's ridiculous! The wolf has always been more powerful because it's an _animal_. You're not yourself on full moons; without the potion it takes over completely. But I know it's there every day, even without the full moon, and that it's a part of you. And you control it then, don't you understand that? You're controlling it right now. _That's strength_, Moony."

Remus wants to retort that no, he's not controlling the wolf - it's sleeping - but he bites back the words, recognizing that they won't do any good. Instead, he sighs and sags, just a little. "I'm sorry," he murmurs. "I shouldn't snap."

"Will you come here?" Sirius asks, gazing imploringly up at Remus.

Remus nods, letting himself fall forward until he could wrap his arms around Sirius, grounding himself through the touch. He'd meant it, earlier, when he'd said the _physical _scars weren't that bad, for they truly weren't. A few were uncomfortable, but nothing he couldn't handle. It was the mental toll that his near-lifelong battle against the spirit that shared his body that was the worst. 

"I love you," Sirius murmurs, holding Remus close. "_All_ of you. I know I can't ever really understand, about the wolf, but I don't need to. The wolf doesn't define you."

Remus nods; hearing that once won't make everything better immediately, but he knows that Sirius means it, and that helps immensely. "I love you, too," he answers. "And thank you."

Sirius nods into Remus' hair. "And, for the record, I think you're gorgeous."

Remus laughs, then, a little wet and startled, but a laugh nonetheless. "Thanks," he says wryly, burying his grin in Sirius's shoulder.

"Easy," Sirius soothes. "I know you don't like them. I won't touch them if you don't want me to. But they really don't bother me."

"But they bother me!" Remus snaps back. "Sirius, you know what people think when they see me, when they see my scars - they take one look and they _know._"

"But I already know!" Sirius protests. "No one's going to be seeing them except me!"

"That doesn't matter! I know, and I have to live with them and what they mean and what they make me! They make me a _monster, _Sirius - and you deserve more." And there is the crux of the problem - Remus is a monster, plain and simple, no matter how well he might conduct himself outside of the full moon. Sirius deserves better, and so had James and Lily and even Peter - it hadn't been easy for them, being friends with someone as odd as him, and he'd known that. 

Sirius' face falls, and he struggles to sit up so that he can pull Remus into his arms. "You're not a _monster_," he says fiercely. "You're Moony, you're _my_ Moony, and you're kind and you're strong and you're-- you're bloody gorgeous, Remus. You're _not_ a monster."

Remus briefly struggles, but then sinks into Sirius's arms. "I'm a werewolf," he mutters. "I'll never _not _be a monster, not to everyone else."

"What everyone else thinks doesn't matter," Sirius insists, his voice softer now but no less sure. "I love you, and Harry loves you, and we always will."

Remus swallows. "I know that," he says, because he does. "And I love you, too - more than I can say."

Sirius nods, swallows hard. "We'll take it slow, alright? We'll be okay."

Remus lets himself take comfort from those words, lets himself sink forward and draw comfort from Sirius. "I'm sorry," he murmurs, suddenly exhausted. Sorry for so many things. 

Sirius just holds Remus tighter. "I know."

* * *

About a week later, Sirius swoops into the kitchen with Harry in his arms to see Remus standing at the sink with an unfamiliar owl perched on his shoulder. The owl is ruffling his feathers impatiently and Remus is ignoring him while he fills the kettle. "Good morning," Sirius says cheerfully. "Are you short for the _Prophet_?"

"No," Remus says absently. "It's a letter from my father. He wants to visit."

Sirius' eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. "Really?" They've heard from Lyall Lupin on and off in the last year, but they haven't seen him since they brought Harry home. "When?"

"This weekend," Remus answers, scanning the letter. "He says he wants to catch up with all of us. Which is politely saying he wants to snoop a bit and nag at me for keeping updates on his new and unexpected grandchild from him."

"Moon?" Harry asks, his eyes big, and Sirius jiggles him a bit on his hip.

"Moony's dad is gonna come and see us, love. Would you like that?" Harry looks oblivious but happy, so Sirius turns back to Remus. "Well, we'll be happy to have him. Unless you're not?"

Remus shakes his head. "No, that's not it - I love my father, and he loves me. Even if we don't always get along, we are still friends at least. It's just that I haven't told him about you and I. I didn't want to do it in a letter."

Sirius nods, shifts Harry to his other hip. "I thought as much," he says. "We don't have to tell him, if you don't want to?"

Remus thinks about the idea for a moment before dismissing it. "He's not stupid or unobservant; he'd know something was going on between us."

Sirius tries to hide his relief. "Then we'll deal with it, however he reacts."

Remus chuckles, pressing a kiss to Sirius's cheek and blows a light raspberry on Harry's tummy as he moves past to grab quill and parchment to pen his reply. "I think it'll be a shock, but he’ll be okay with it."

Sirius smiles. "I'm sure he will," he agrees.

* * *

They spend the next few days cleaning in anticipation of Lyall Lupin's arrival. He Floos in, as the spells preventing Apparition directly onto the property were put into place here as a precaution, and Remus is the first to step forward when he arrives. "Hello, Dad."

In lieu of a greeting, Lyall steps forward to give Remus a warm hug. "It's been too long," he says with feeling. "How are you, son?"

"I'm doing good," Remus says with a smile, returning the hug. When they step back, Remus turns to take Harry from Sirius. "You know Sirius, and this is Lily and James's son, Harry."

Harry is standing in the middle of the room, excited to meet Grandpa Lupin, but the second he makes eye contact with the man he's running, hiding behind Sirius' legs and clutching at his trousers. "Sorry, Mr. Lupin," Sirius laughs, blushing as he lifts Harry into his arms. "He's a little nervous."

Lyall chuckles. "That's perfectly understandable," he says reassuringly as Remus steps closer to Sirius so he can bend down slightly to meet Harry's eyes. 

"Harry, can you say hi?" he asks quietly. "Grandpa Lupin came to see you, but we won't make you spend a lot of time with him if you don't want to."

Harry peeks out from behind Sirius' hair and goes bright red when he sees Lyall again. "Hi," he whispers.

And Lyall melts. "Hi," he whispers back, before turning to beam at Remus. "He's lovely."

Remus can't help but grin. "He is," he agrees. "All right, Harry, if you want to go play in your room or something, you can."

Harry immediately starts squirming to get down, and Sirius lets him, but the way he lingers by the door before scampering from the room makes Sirius think he'll be back. "Curiosity will win over soon, if nothing else," he tells Lyall. "Come and sit down."

Lyall gets himself settled in an armchair and allows Sirius to make him a cup of tea, which he adds a liberal amount of sugar to and sips gratefully. "That's the ticket," he says fondly. "Now, Remus, tell me everything. How are you finding it, raising a young one?"

"Difficult but rewarding," he answers truthfully. "I can't imagine doing it on my own."

Lyall nods seriously. "It is good that you can do this together, help each other," he agrees. "Are you working at the moment, Sirius?"

"Err, no," Sirius admits, glancing at Remus. "Not just now. I think it's been more important for me to stay close to home."

Something happens to Lyall's face, as though he's struggling to decide how to take that. "Probably for the best," is all he says, and sips his tea again.

"Sirius is a big help," Remus cuts in. "And it's not like either of us were exactly broke before everything happened. We've got enough to get by without really needing to work just yet; the money Sirius's uncle left him has just been sitting in Gringott's."

"So you're supporting the household by yourself?" Lyall asks Sirius. His tone is light enough, but Sirius has a feeling that he's treading on thin ice all the same.

"It's not a hardship," he says carefully. "My uncle made sure that I'd be comfortable for the rest of my life - more than comfortable."

"And what happens when you want to start a family of your own?" Lyall asks.

Sirius doesn't hesitate. "Remus and Harry _are_ my family; the money is theirs as much as mine."

"And Sirius is our family," Remus says firmly. 

Lyall looks between the two of them. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Remus reaches for Sirius, taking his hand. "We're raising Harry together - _really _together."

Lyall's gaze drops to their joined hands. "Do you mean to say--"

"That we are in an intimate relationship? Yes." Remus holds his father's gaze, his own steady and certain. 

Lyall has gone very pale, and he seems to have forgotten that Sirius is in the room. "Remus, are you sure?"

Remus nods. "Yes. I love him, and Sirius loves me - and he accepts and understands the wolf, as best as anyone else can. It doesn't frighten him the way it does most people."

"But even so," Lyall argues, looking pained. "Remus-- It's not safe."

Remus hesitates, glancing to Sirius, the question clear: _Do we tell him?_

Sirius sighs and meets Lyall's gaze. "I've been spending full moons with Remus for years. His wolf sees me as pack. He's not a threat."

But this doesn't seem to satisfy Lyall. "That's not the only danger," he insists, "although believe me, there'll come a day when even your so-called 'pack' bonds won't protect you." He turns back to his son. "Remus, you're a werewolf. You've spent your whole life dealing with what that means in society. And now you're telling me that you're in love with a man?"

"I am," Remus says simply, then elaborates: "People will always judge me, Father. And they will always judge the wolf to be the harsher of the two. It makes no difference who I love, or who loves me, in their minds. I'm already a monster, so why shouldn't I be a sinner as well? That's what they'll think, at any rate."

Lyall sighs. "I just want you to be safe," he says earnestly. "I want you to have a safe and peaceful life. The specialists all said that you would have a difficult time of it as you got older. And they-- they advised against having ch--"

"Now you wait just a second," Sirius growls. "Remus didn't _father_ Harry, so he hasn't passed on his lycanthropy that way, and if you're even going to _suggest_ that Harry isn't safe with one of his _parents_\--"

"Sirius," Remus says quietly, giving his partner's hand a slight squeeze; he waits until Sirius has subsided into grumbles before he speaks again. "The specialists don't know me," he says bluntly. "And none of them were actually wolves. _I _am, and the only time I've had trouble with the wolf in years was the first full moon or two after losing Lily and James. Since then, it's adjusted; its pack has shrunk by half, but it's found new allies in the Weasleys and it's been quieter than ever since Sirius and I started our new relationship. It's as settled as it can be, and so long as I take the wolfsbane potion it is content to sleep through the whole full moon with maybe a few minutes' pacing."

Lyall doesn't look pleased, but there isn't a lot he can say to that. He finishes his tea and sets his cup on the coffee table. "Being with Sirius in this way is helping?" he asks at last.

"It's not that," Remus says sharply. "Sirius and I being in a relationship has little bearing on how in control I am. It makes no difference to the wolf. Being with Sirius makes _me _happy."

"Mr. Lupin, I love your son," Sirius puts in. "He's a good man, and a good father to Harry, and I might not be able to guarantee his safety or protect him from the bigoted opinions of other people, but I can guarantee that I'll do my utmost to make him happy. That might not be enough for you, but at the end of the day, it has nothing to do with you. It's up to Remus."

"And I trust and love Sirius," Remus says firmly. 

Lyall seems to have aged ten years over the duration of this conversation. He sighs, but he nods. "Then I suppose that's all that matters."

Remus relaxes slightly, and decides that it's time for a change of subject. "The Weasleys have a young son Harry's age - Ron. I think they'll turn out to be great friends."

Lyall manages a weak smile. "I'm sure they will," he says. "You said you've been spending a lot of time with them?"

Remus nods. "They've been a huge help; neither Sirius nor I wanted to raise Harry in the city."

"And they... know the truth?"

"We don't have secrets from the Weasleys, or the Order."

Lyall nods. "It's good," he says, "that you have people around you who can see past the wolf."

Remus wants to argue, but decides it's not worth it. "It is," he says evenly. 

Beside him, Sirius is starting to bristle again, getting ready to step in and say his piece if he has to - but before Lyall can put his foot in his mouth or Sirius can react, a small voice derails the situation entirely.

"Moon?"

Remus immediately turns back, scooting forward in his seat and holding a hand out to Harry. "Hey, buddy."

It takes a second, but Harry eventually comes toddling over to grasp Remus' hand. "Moonpa?" he asks, looking nervously at Lyall.

Remus nods, giving Harry's hand an encouraging squeeze. "Yes, that's my dad - your Moonpa."

Harry makes a soft noise of interest and brings his free hand up to his mouth while he gazed intently at Lyall - who suddenly looks decidedly uncomfortable.

"Is that-- Is that what he calls you? _Moon_?"

"Yes," Remus says simply. "Sirius, James, Peter, and I had nicknames for each other; mine was Moony, and that's how Harry always heard me referred to."

Lyall's gaze shifts sharply to Sirius, but although Sirius braces himself, it slides back to Remus after a moment. "I see," he says stiffly, before leaning forward to address Harry with a smile and a completely different tone. "Hello, Harry." Harry waves with the hand still holding Remus' rather than remove his fingers from his mouth, but when Lyall extends a hand he lets Remus go to take it and allow his own hand to be shaken. "It's a pleasure to meet you, young man."

Harry stills, then, a faraway look in his eyes, and Sirius is about to stand up and intervene when Harry's toy train comes chugging loudly in from the other room. It rolls right past Sirius and Remus, and stops just before it runs over Lyall's foot.

Lyall looks up, shocked. "He's powerful, isn't he?" 

Sirius nearly bursts with pride.

* * *

They spend the afternoon like that, and dinner is a slightly stilted affair, but Lyall leaves after dinner. Sirius takes Harry back into the living room to play when Lyall takes Remus aside as they're prepping the fireplace. Remus gives Lyall a curious look. "Yes?"

Lyall sighs. "I know you're happy," he says, "and I don't want you to think that I'm not glad, because I _am_. But I'm your father, Remus, and I can't ignore what's in front of my face."

"And what is that?" Remus asks, a bit stiffly. 

"Sirius means well, I know he does," Lyall says tiredly, "but he's still a _Black_. I know he doesn't speak to his family anymore, and that on the surface he doesn't support their views, but their attitudes have been ingrained into him since birth. Remus, he gave you a nickname that announces your condition to the world. Whether he realises it or not, he has the child you're raising as your _son_ calling you by something that reduces you to nothing but an animal."

"And my scars don't do that, or announce what I am to the world?" Remus demands hotly. "All four of us decided on the nicknames, Father. _I _was the one who suggested 'Moony' in the first place, and despite the fact that I am raising him, Harry is not my son, and he knows that for some reason his mum and dad went away and now he's staying with his Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony, and neither one of us will ever ask Harry to call us 'Dad'. Sirius was fucking _disowned _when he was sixteen, and is one of the best people I know, and his surname and breeding have _nothing _to do with who he is now."

Lyall's face hardens. "There's no need to speak to me like that," he says quietly. "I only want what's best for you."

"But you don't know what that is," Remus points out, "because this is my life, not yours, and you don't know Sirius the way I do."

"Then I hope you're right," Lyall says. "I don't want to push you away, Remus. If you're happy, I'll support you. But I'll support you if you decide you're not, as well."

"I'm as happy as I can be," Remus promises. 

Lyall nods. "That's all I want," he says sincerely. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Remus relaxes slightly, and nods. "You're always welcome here."

Lyall smiles wryly. "You might want to ask your partner about that," he says, and steps into the fireplace.

Remus sighs, but decides to wait until after Harry's been put to bed before talking to Sirius about the afternoon's events. 

* * *

"I'm sorry if I was out of line earlier," Sirius says that night, when they're sat opposite each other at the kitchen table with a mug of hot chocolate each. "I probably shouldn't have spoken to your dad like that. I just, I couldn't stand the things he was saying."

Remus shakes his head. "Both of you were out of line at some point or another," he says. "And I think I set him straight before he left." He hesitates, then decides that he might as well be totally honest with Sirius. "He also tried to imply that because you're a Black, you weren't actually as accepting as you seem."

Sirius isn't surprised, but he looks hurt all the same. "He's entitled to that opinion, I suppose," he says stiffly. "A lot of people share it."

"He is, but he is not entitled to give voice to it in this house," Remus says. 

Sirius manages a weak smile. "Been defending my honour, Moony?"

"Yes," Remus says, as if it was obvious that he would. 

Sirius laughs. "Thanks," he says. "What would I do without you?"

Remus grins. "Crash and burn," he says lightly, but he reaches for Sirius's hand and gives it a squeeze. "If you're going to defend me for being a werewolf, the least I can do is defend you against those who expect you to be like most of the rest of the Blacks."

Sirius squeezes back, and his smile is softer now, more sure. "I'm sure your dad's just worried about you."

"Well he doesn't get to slander you to show it," Remus says firmly. 

"And I appreciate that," Sirius promises. He takes a breath. "At least he seemed to get on alright with Harry?"

"There is that," Remus agrees. "And he seemed like he'd be civil whenever he visits again."

"You mean he actually wants to?" Sirius asks.

Remus nods. "We don't have very much family left," he reminds Sirius. "And he wants me happy. He's willing to be civil."

"I know that," Sirius says quickly. "I would never stop him from coming here."

Remus has to smile at him. "But this is your home, too," he points out. "If you don't want to see him, I could always take Harry to his place."

Sirius shakes his head. "We're not going to change his opinion if he never sees us together," he points out.

Remus sighs. "You're right," he concedes. "I don't think he'll ever really accept it, but he's willing to try and to trust me."

Sirius smiles. "I'm glad."

* * *

Things settle down, after that - as much as they can ever settle in a house with a magical child. The Terrible Twos never make more than the occasional cameo appearance, and Sirius and Remus are determined not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The year Harry turns four, Sirius and Remus have a brief discussion about what to do for schooling, and eventually settle on homeschooling. Harry's magic comes to him as naturally as breathing, and he's too young to really exert any conscious control over it. It's easy to get the materials they need, and Harry quite enjoys his school days, aside from the odd bad-temper day. 

Harry's friendship with the Weasleys grows, as does Remus and Sirius's. Ron and Harry are nigh inseparable most days, once Remus and Molly start combining their lessons, and it's Arthur who gets Sirius started down his new, unconventional career path. 

It turns out that a large black dog is not very conspicuous at night, and is great for confusing wards and alarm charms, allowing Sirius to track down illegally-obtained heirlooms and gather whatever evidence he needs to get them back to their rightful owner. He starts out working with the heirlooms lost in the last war, the ones that ended up in the homes of the stinking rich and away from their church mice families, but eventually he branches out. Sirius takes on more difficult cases, including tracking down cursed artifacts that have found their way into Muggle homes and helping provide reconnaissance to the officials who will go after them. 

Remus is proud of his family, of how they've grown together and helped each other, but every time he looks at Harry, every time he sees that lightning-shaped scar, he's reminded of how they became a family - and of what's still out there, waiting to tear them apart again. He and Sirius talk with the Order, looking for advice on what to tell Harry when he eventually remembers or grows curious about his parents and their fate, and when the time comes, they're as ready as can be. 

That doesn't mean that Remus isn't still startled by the house literally shaking on its foundation as Harry cries out from his room down the hall shortly after his seventh birthday. Sirius and Remus are out of bed immediately, bolting down the hallway with wands drawn, expecting something more than just a frightened Harry caught in the midst of a nightmare. "Check the wards," Remus says - almost shouts over the sound of the house rattling. He abandons his wand in favor of hurrying towards Harry, gathering his kicking, whimpering son in his arms. "Harry - Harry, you're alright. You're safe. Harry, wake up, you're safe here. Moony's got you."

Harry doesn't wake up right away, but rather claws his way out of the nightmare; he comes to halfway over Remus' shoulder, just in time to see Sirius tearing into the room. The house isn't shaking anymore so much as trembling.

"The wards are fine," Sirius is saying. He catches sight of Harry and pales. "Are you all right, love? What happened?"

Harry opens and closes his mouth a few times, his hands still gripping the back of Remus' arm hard enough to turn his knuckles white. "I-- I don't know."

"You sounded like you were having a nightmare," Remus says, gentle for all that he's holding onto Harry as tightly as Harry is holding onto him. 

"I-- I was," Harry says, sounding like the words themselves are a revelation. "There was a bright green light, and... a laugh." He shivers. "Someone was screaming."

Remus meets Sirius's wide-eyed gaze with his own over Harry's shoulder. "Do you... remember anything else?"

Harry takes a shaky breath. Sirius, frozen to the spot, watches on from the doorway. "I think..." Harry hesitates, and chokes on a sob. "My mum. I think it was my mum."

Remus makes a soothing noise, running a hand down Harry's back gently. "You're here, you're awake and safe. We've got you."

Harry clings to Remus even tighter, buries his face in Remus' shoulder. They just hold each other for a long moment, until Harry finally looks up. "How old was I when they died?" he asks, though he knows the answer.

"You were just a baby, Harry," Sirius croaks from the doorway. "Barely one."

"Then I can't remember them... can I?"

"Magic does funny things sometimes, things we can't always predict," Remus says quietly. "We hoped you wouldn't, because no one should remember that, but... The man who killed them tried to kill you, and it backfired on him."

Harry's bottom lip wobbles. "But _why?_"

Sirius finally manages to uproot himself and stumbles over until he can sit heavily upon the bed, his hand resting on Harry's back. "They died to protect you, Harry," he murmurs. "They loved you so much."

"They did," Remus confirms. "That man... He was awful. Mad. He thought that your parents had something that could stop him."

"Did they?" Harry asks, his voice wobbly.

"They had you," Sirius tells him. "You were all they needed, in the end."

"They fought to the end to protect you," Remus says, shifting so that he and Harry are both closer to Sirius. "And Padfoot and I, we make sure that you stay safe, and remember them as best you can."

Harry sniffles, nods. "I know," he says.

They sit in silence for a long moment before Remus sighs. "You want something warm to drink before going back to sleep? You can come sleep with me and Padfoot if you want."

"Yes please," Harry whispers, forlorn. "To both."

Sirius gives him a tender smile. "Go on," he murmurs. "Get comfy with Moony, and I'll bring you a hot chocolate up. Yeah?"

Harry is fast asleep in Remus' arms by the time Sirius returns, mugs of hot chocolate floating behind him. Loathe to disturb him, Sirius charms the mugs to set themselves down on the nightstand and climbs into bed. Remus gives him a loaded look. Neither dare to speak, but they don't need words.

At least Harry gets a good night's sleep.

* * *

It's been almost four years since Sirius inherited this place, over a decade since he last stepped foot in it, but here he is at last. Technically, it only became _his_ two months ago, after the Malfoys' surprisingly stubborn attempt to secure it in Narcissa's name fell through, but even if it had fallen into his lap the day his mother died, Sirius isn't sure he would have come any sooner.

Remus talked him into it in the end. There might be something valuable here, something left of his brother, but in any case, they can't just leave it there to rot, not when it could be put to some better use. Sirius has never been able to refuse Remus anything, which is the only reason he's currently standing, wand raised, on the steps of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Remus is at the bottom of the steps, Harry in his arms, well back but prepared should Sirius need help. The house has been properly secured by whomever dealt with the estate, warding spells easily broken by the rightful owner, but they daren't guess what steps Walburga might have taken to ensure her eldest son had a difficult time should he dare to return. With a final glance back at Remus, and a reassuring smile for Harry, Sirius takes a fortifying breath - and taps his wand against the doorhandle.

The door flies open with a _bang_ and a rush of dusty, stale air that makes Sirius gasp, and then something within the property gives an almighty shriek. A moment later, a pair of moth-eaten curtains hung on the nearest visible wall sweep apart and Sirius comes face-to-face with his mother for the first time since he was sixteen.

"_Scum! Filth! Who dares bring freaks and half-breeds into the house of my fathers!_"

"Oh, hell," Remus groans, soothing Harry with one hand while pointing his wand at the offending painting and magicking the curtains shut. It takes a couple of tries - stubborn even in death, Walburga is, apparently - but eventually they manage to get her quiet. "Well. There's one surprise down. Wonder how many others she left."

"Horrible old--" Sirius glances back at Harry. "--witch. Mind your step. I wouldn't be surprised if she's cursed everything in the place."

Harry nods seriously from his place still in Remus's arms, and Remus's own nod is grim. "I'll keep Harry with me, and my wand up," he promises. 

Thus armed, they advance further into the house - but they barely make it three steps before there's a sharp _crack_ and a grubby, furious-looking house-elf appears before them. "So," he sneers. "Master Sirius returns at last."

Sirius scowls. "Kreacher."

Kreacher glowers right back. "The mistress won't be pleased about this, oh no she will not," he says. He glances past Sirius, takes in Remus and Harry with a look on his facd like he can smell something unpleasant. "And who is this? Master Sirius brings a half-breed and an abomination into the mistress' house? Filth, the lot of you!"

"The mistress is _dead_, Kreacher," Sirius snaps. "I am your master now, and you will not speak to Remus or Harry like that."

Remus decides discretion is the better part of valor here, and simply offers a civil nod to Kreacher. Harry, on the other hand, is staring with wide eyes - this is the first time he's seen a house elf in person, and Kreacher is certainly leaving an impression. "Have you been living here alone?" he asks, curious as always. 

"I have lived here all my life," Kreacher answers before Sirius can stop him, his voice dripping with contempt. "I stayed here after my mistress died to ensure that no one sullied her home."

"So you know all about this place and its history?" Harry asks, eager; he's developed a bit of a fascination with magical historical sites after a trip to the Ministry with Ron and Mr Weasley. 

"Of course," Kreacher sniffs. "The Ancient and Most Noble House of Black has a long, pure history."

Harry lights up at that. "Would you tell me? Please?"

Kreacher's lip curls, but doesn't get a chance to answer. "That's enough," Sirius says sharply. "Kreacher, unless you can tell us about any curses or hexes my mother left behind, you can get out of my sight. That's an _order._"

"The house is yours, Master," Kreacher says, sickly sweet. "It will respond to you as it would to any rightful owner." He disappears with another _crack_, leaving Sirius to fume uselessly.

Harry is disappointed for a moment, but Remus gives him a squeeze. "Let's go room by room, yeah? See what we can find in here ourselves."

Sirius nods, grips his wand tighter. "Keep Harry with you," he says, already moving towards the room nearest the front door. "We might as well start with the parlour."

"Right behind you," Remus says, giving Harry another squeeze before following Sirius through the doorway. 

* * *

The rest of the ground floor is fairly easy besides a few cursed objects and another annoying family portrait. They skip the slightly-torched family tree for now in favor of heading for the first floor. They head into the drawing room first, and when the cabinet to one side shakes suspiciously, Remus pulls Harry behind him. "Sirius. You see that?"

Sirius nods. "Go back out to the landing, Harry."

Harry, thankfully, immediately does as bid, backing out of the room to duck behind the doorway, peeking out only slightly. Remus steps up beside Sirius, wand at the ready. "Any idea what's in there?"

"Let's find out," Sirius says. He points his wand at the cabinet, and the door flies open.

Nothing comes out for a moment - and then from the artificial darkness fall two bodies, one much smaller than the other. They land on the drawing room floor with identical dull _thunks_, and Remus is horrified to recognize the bodies as his and Harry's, eyes open in the too-familiar blank way left behind by the Killing Curse.

"A Boggart," Sirius breathes, his wand hand already shaking. "Oh, Merlin."

The bodies don't move, but Remus does, laying his free hand on Sirius's arm. "Sirius, you can do this."

"Oh, Moony," Sirius sighs, and his voice is shaking now, too. He takes a moment to gather his wits about him, inching closer to the prone figures on the floor despite himself, and then points his wand at them. To his credit, he manages it on the first try. "_Riddikulus._"

The bodies shift, coming together in a swirl of white mist, almost resolving into something before settling again into two bodies. This time, it's Sirius and Harry, their eyes no longer blank, but the mess of blood across both their bodies, made silver-dark in the light of the artificial moon, makes it clear who the Boggart's attention has shifted to. Remus takes a deep breath himself, the hand on Sirius's arm tightening in grip for a moment, a reminder that Sirius and Harry are both alive and well, before he casts his own, "_Riddikulus._"

There's a sound like the air being let out of a balloon, and the moon deflates, darting about the air before retreating into the cabinet from which it had originally come, and Remus physically slams the doors shut after it, magicking the lock shut. "Merlin's pants," he sighs. "We'll have to do something about that."

Sirius takes another breath and conjures a padlock, which secures the cabinet doors. "That'll do for now," he says, though he sounds doubtful. He's about to say something else when a small sound from behind them catches his attention, and his eyes widen. "Harry."

Harry's eyes are almost wider than his glasses as he steps around the corner, not quite daring to come into the room. "What was _that_?"

"It was a Boggart," Sirius tells him, pocketing his wand for now so that he can pick Harry up. "A nasty little creature that takes the form of your worst fears. It can't hurt you."

Harry frowns, shifting closer in Sirius's arms as he stares at the cabinet. "What did you and Moony do to it? It changed, and then turned into a balloon."

"You have to laugh at them," Sirius says. "You have to make your fear into something funny. That's how you make them go away."

Harry considers that for a moment, then nods. "What are you gonna do with it? You won't let it stay here, right?"

Remus comes over to give Harry a one-armed hug, dropping a kiss to his temple. "We know some people who are good with these kinds of creatures; I'll send a letter to one of them and ask them to help us remove it to somewhere safe."

"Don't worry," Sirius tells him. "You won't have to see it again."

Harry nods again after another moment, shifting closer in Sirius's arms. "Do you think there'll be more?"

"I don't know," Remus sighs. "But I wouldn't put it past Walburga Black to have some more nasty surprises hidden away in this place. Stick close to us, Harry."

Harry does as bid while Sirius and Remus hunt down the last of the cursed objects and other traps in the house, being very careful to follow their instructions. The two of them don't often behave so seriously, Harry knows, so following their instructions is important. Eventually, they give him permission to explore a little bit of the ground floor and the first floor by himself, with an admonishment to _not touch anything. _Harry managed to follow these instructions faithfully until he entered the drawing room again, carefully skirting around the Boggart's cabinet to examine some of the glass curio cabinets instead. There's quite a few dusty trinkets, but Harry's eye is caught by one in the corner of the bottom shelf. 

It's a locket, he thinks; there's a chain attached, and he can almost make out a hinge on the side of the thing closest to the wall. It's large, almost the size of the palm of his hand, and thick as well - thicker than his thumb. The face of it is decorated with two bejeweled snakes, and even under the dust they almost look alive. 

"_Cool,_" he breathes, reaching for the cabinet door handle to get the locket out. Moony said not to touch anything, but they already checked this room, so it should be fine, right?

He is careful not to touch anything else, and uses the handkerchief Mr Weasley had given him for his birthday to pick up the locket, mostly to keep from getting dust all over his hands. He shuts the cabinet door before turning the locket over, examining it carefully before he tries to open it. It doesn't budge, and Harry frowns. "Huh. I thought lockets weren't supposed to actually be locked," he mutters. 

He doesn't realize that the words come out as a soft hiss instead. 

Suddenly Sirius is at his side, smacking the locket from his hand with surprising urgency. "Harry!"

Harry jumps, yelping in surprise as Remus pulls him backwards. "Harry, we told you not to touch anything!"

"But I didn't! I used my handkerchief," Harry protests. 

"What is this?" Sirius demands, as though Harry hasn't spoken. "What did you say to it?"

"I don't know, it's just a locket! I was wondering why it was actually locked," Harry says irritably before stopping and squinting at Sirius. "Didn't you hear me say that?"

Sirius shoots Remus the briefest of glances. "No," he snipes. "You can't just take things, especially in this house."

Harry opens his mouth to push his point, but Remus puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head. "Padfoot is right, Harry; sometimes cursed objects have a cloaking spell so it's more difficult to know they're cursed. And his parents were... not very nice people. So please, don't touch anything else, okay?"

Harry's expression stays mulish for another moment, and Remus fears that he's going to stay stubborn, but then Harry sighs. "Alright," he mutters. "I won't touch anything else."

Sirius jabs his wand in the direction of the locket and summons it, handkerchief and all, into his hand. Even through the fabric it feels warm to the touch. He pockets it for later examination and looks down at Harry. "Stay with us now," he says. "Don't wander off."

Harry looks at Sirius for a moment, searching his expression, and then nods. "Okay, Padfoot. I'll stick close."

* * *

Harry stays true to his word, and the three of them finish checking the rest of the house in relative silence. Remus is lost in thought, Harry subdued, and Sirius spends most of the time scowling at the furniture. 

Once they leave Grimmauld Place, Sirius seems to be in a better mood, but the evening is still quiet through dinner and Harry's bedtime. When Remus and Sirius go to bed themselves, Remus casts a muffling charm to ensure that Harry won't be able to overhear them before he speaks. "You've been in a mood all day," he starts. "Since we found Harry and that locket. You know what he was speaking, don't you?" Remus does, but he's hesitant to say the name aloud.

"Parseltongue," Sirius says, and he sounds hollow. "He can talk to snakes."

"But why that locket? I thought Parseltongue only worked with live snakes, not carvings."

"I don't know," Sirius admits. "I've never known anyone who could speak it. And textbooks have been wrong before."

Remus's mouth twists into a grimace. "Of course. But how can Harry speak it? No one in James's family could, or Lily's."

Sirius shakes his head. "I don't know," he says. "But I think we need to get rid of that locket."

"Do you have something in mind?"

Sirius looks at Remus. "You probably want to give it to Dumbledore," he says.

Remus shrugs. "Hogwarts is one of the safest places in the world," he points out. "But if you have another idea?"

"I don't know," Sirius says, frowning. "Hogwarts is safe, but I'm not sure Dumbledore is the right person to trust with this."

"If not him, then who?" Remus asks, doing his best to ensure his tone isn't argumentative. 

Sirius wets his lips. "We need someone we can trust completely, without their own motivations."

Remus frowns thoughtfully. "We don't - Wait. Are you thinking of asking _Kreacher _to hold onto the locket?"

Sirius shrugs. "He can't go against my wishes, whether he wants to or not."

Remus considers that for a few moments before sighing. "You're not wrong. And he _is _still dedicated to your parents, if nothing else. He probably wouldn't want any of their things leaving if he can help it."

"It's our best option, isn't it?" Sirius asks. "As long as we deal with it before we both die and the house falls to Harry, or worse."

"Yeah, it is," Remus agrees. He trusts Dumbledore, but he's never been able to shake the memory of his appearance the night James and Lily died, completely ready to condemn Sirius without a thought. "Alright. We'll give it to Kreacher tomorrow."

Sirius nods. He changed his clothes when they got home, but he can still feel the weight of the locket in his pocket. "All right."

"But for now, let's go to bed," Remus says, moving forward to take Sirius's hand in his own and tug him into a gentle kiss. "There's nothing else we can do tonight."

* * *

They return to Grimmauld Place the next day, this time after leaving Harry with Molly and her kids; neither Remus nor Sirius wants to risk him overhearing them talking with Kreacher and asking anymore questions until they have some kind of answers to give him. Walburga's portrait gives them just as much trouble as before, and her screeching brings Kreacher, who glares at them just as sullenly. Remus, the locket tucked into a handkerchief in his pocket, decides to speak first. "Kreacher, Sirius and I have a task for you. One that is very important, to us and to the Blacks."

Kreacher's lip curls. "It dares speak to me in my mistress' house?" he demands. "It dares give me orders?"

"Your _master's_ house," Sirius growls. "I won't tell you again, Kreacher. You are to take instruction from Remus the same as you would from me, and you are to treat him with _respect_."

Kreacher visibly represses a nasty response. "Yes, Master," he manages, and then to Remus, slow and deliberate: "What is it you require?"

Remus pulls out the handkerchief, unwrapping the locket. "We found this in an upstairs drawing room, and we don't want anyone else to find it. You will keep it safe from anyone except myself and Sirius, and you will not lose it or hide it from us."

Kreacher's eyes widen, and he snatches the locket from Remus' hands. "Where did you find this?" he rasps. "Why did you take it?"

"The upstairs drawing room," Remus repeats. "It was in one of the cabinets. We needed to be sure about what we were going to do with it, and didn't want to leave it here until then. But we decided we want you to look after it and keep it safe. You are not to talk to anyone about this unless Sirius or I give you permission to. We don't want this locket coming into the wrong hands."

"It has already been in the wrong hands!" Kreacher hisses before he can help himself. Sirius shoots him a warning look, and he bows his head. "I will protect it with my life, Master."

"Thank you," Remus says sincerely. 

Kreacher clutches the locket to his chest and Disapparates without another word.

Sirius raises an eyebrow at Remus. "What was that about?"

"My behavior or his?"

"His, obviously," Sirius says. "Don't be daft, Moony."

Remus rolls his eyes, but his smile is fond. "You made it sound like you were asking about either one. But... I don't know. That wasn't normal, you're right. Not like it was just an heirloom or something."

Sirius sighs. "Well, I don't know about you," he says, "but perhaps I'd rather not know."

Remus frowns thoughtfully but sighs. "Maybe not. Come on, let's keep cleaning and figure out what we're gonna do with this place."

* * *

They spend the rest of the day in Grimmauld Place, curiously unmolested by Kreacher or the portrait of Mrs Black, before Flooing back to the Burrow to collect Harry. Molly insists that they eat with the rest of her family, and Harry is snoring softly into Remus' shoulder by the time they get home. They tuck him up in bed together and then creep downstairs for a well-earned Firewhiskey.

"So," Sirius says, swirling the golden liquid around in his glass. They're at the kitchen table, down to dressing gowns and slippers like the old men they're not, and Sirius is stroking Remus' wrist idly with his free hand. "What should we do with the place?"

"I'm not sure," Remus admits, studying the drink in his own glass. "We have this place, we don't exactly _need_ another house, but we could use it for other things."

"We can't take Kreacher out of that house," Sirius says with a grimace. "Or my mother's portrait. What could we do with it?"

"What about a place for the Order?" Remus suggests, but it's half-hearted, like he's not sure it's a viable suggestion. 

"Do they really need one now?" Sirius asks. "And I'm not even sure how much we can really trust Kreacher. He can't go against my word, but he's arsey enough to find a loophole, and he definitely hates me enough to sell information to the highest bidder at the earliest opportunity."

"The Order isn't very active now," Remus admits. "And you're right, he probably would. But I don't want to leave that place sitting empty for the rest of our lives, either."

"It's Harry's inheritance, if nothing else," Sirius agrees. "We could always wait until Kreacher dies and sell it off, add the money to James' vault." He looks at Remus. "You wouldn't want to live in it, would you?"

Remus shrugs. "Its a nice place, if a bit dreary right now. If we fixed and brightened it up a bit..."

"Kreacher would have a field day," Sirius laughs. "But what would we do with this place?"

Remus shrugs. "It's paid off, so... why not keep it? Harry will be going to Hogwarts in a couple of years, we could live here during the winter and summer breaks, to be near the Weasleys."

"A summer home?" Sirius flashes Remus a devilish smile. "Have I seduced you with the notion of an upper class lifestyle, Moony?"

Remus laughs and smacks playfully at Sirius's hand. "Maybe, maybe not. But why not have something to fall back on? We don't know what the future holds."

"You're right," Sirius agrees. "Okay. We'll talk to Harry, see if he fancies living there ."

* * *

They do talk to Harry, and Harry is all for it. He's fascinated by the house, and wants to learn more about Sirius' family. They move in on a Tuesday, and Kreacher resists them as much as the restrictions Sirius has placed upon him allow - at least until Harry starts peppering him with questions. He grumbles and gripes, but answers readily enough. It takes a little less than a month for Master Harry to become Kreacher's favourite.

The years fly by after that. Sirius keeps working and Remus keeps looking for work. Dumbledore starts making noises about offering Remus a teaching post, which he's too proud to accept. Sirius thinks it's only a matter of time, especially once Harry starts school.

Harry, on his part, grows like a weed. He and the Weasleys remain fast friends, and his magic flourishes, getting them into all sorts of trouble. Remus and Sirius see James in him every day, and Lily too. It stopped being heartbreaking a long time ago; now, it just fills them with indescribable warmth. They make sure Harry knows all about his parents, the things they loved and hated, the mischief they got up to at school, how much they loved Harry and how proud they would be of him now. They visit the graves every Halloween and every Christmas and Harry misses them dreadfully, of course he does, but he's okay. He knows he's adored by all of his family, and he adores them right back.

It's for this reason that they've all been feeling more than a little apprehensive about today. Even Kreacher has been more moody than usual for the past week. Harry is brimming with equal parts excitement and anxiety when he takes Remus' and Sirius' hands on the steps of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, on the morning of 1 September, 1991. Remus looks like he might be sick. Sirius puts on a brave face, and clears his throat. Hedwig hoots softly in response from her cage, which Remus is holding; the three of them turn on the spot, and Disapparate.

Kings Cross is absolutely heaving, far busier than Sirius remembers it ever having been when they were at school. Muggles rushing to and fro pay barely any attention to the three strangers who just popped into existence right in their midst. Thankfully, even with the crowds, it doesn't take them long to spot the Weasleys. Ron, haphazardly steering a luggage trolley, waves at them before disappearing through the barrier. Molly and Arthur follow quickly with Ginny, promising to meet them on the other side.

Sirius turns to Harry. "Do you want to go through on our own?" he asks. "Or should we go together?"

Harry considers that for a moment before squeezing Remus's hand. "Together," he decides. 

Remus smiles, more than a little relieved at his answer. "Together," he confirms, reaching for Sirius's hand. 

Sirius squeezes. They pass through the barrier at the same time, preceded by Hedwig atop Harry's magically-propelled trolley. Sirius shares a soft smile with Remus when Harry's breath catches at the sight of the train, but his attention is quickly directed towards his friends.

"Come on, Harry!" Ron is crying, catching Harry by the sleeve. "Fred said there won't be any seats left if we don't hurry!"

Harry makes to run after him, his trolley and his guardians forgotten, but Sirius coughs pointedly. "Not so fast," he says. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Harry looks confused for a moment before he flushes. "Right, I need my luggage," he mumbles, returning for the trolley. Remus and Sirius share a fond look, walking him to the compartment Ron and the twins have already staked out, Sirius handing Harry his things so that Harry can get them stowed away. 

Things are going well until Harry's come back out for his goodbyes; the Weasleys are all gathered around, too, making their section of the platform a confusing mass of mostly-redheaded bodies exchanging hugs and goodbyes. Remus is standing a little ways away from the main chaos when his attention is caught by a derisive scoff just down the platform. Glancing around, it's easy to see who scoffed - a young blonde boy, standing near none other than Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy and his wife as watching Remus and the Weasleys through narrowed eyes while their boy complains about them taking up the platform. Remus squares his shoulders, looking Malfoy right in the eye and daring him to do something. 

"Never mind, Draco," Malfoy says, voice purposely loud enough to carry as he maintains eye contact with Remus. "You don't want to sit at the back of the train with those... _Weasleys. _Come on, we'll make a spot for you up front."

Sirius catches Remus' answering look of disgust, and turns to follow his gaze. "Did that prick say something, Moony?"

"Nothing important," Remus says, rolling his eyes and turning his back on the Malfoys. "Just catering to his own overinflated ego. Let's hope his son has a better head on his shoulders."

"I doubt it," Sirius says darkly. He turns back to Harry and Ron, who returned to Harry's side a moment ago. "You boys stay away from that blond twerp, you hear?"

Harry and Ron nod, but Remus watched the two of them grow up, and he has a feeling that any intention of listening to Sirius is going to go out the window within the week. "We all raised you to be good people, so you do what you think is right _if _the occasion calls for it. But you two are _not _to start anything, and I mean it. Or I might just take that teaching position Dumbledore's been offering me just so I can keep an eye on you."

"_Moony,_" Harry complains, Ron groaning in unison. When Remus remains unmoved, however, they both sigh. "We solemnly swear," they promise, holding their hands in plain sight. It's a practice Remus had started with Harry a while ago, when he and Ron had gotten involved in a vicious prank war with the twins that almost ended with George losing an ear and Fred falling off the roof of the Burrow. It's meant for the big promises, and Harry and Ron using it now is reassuring - if only slightly. 

"Good," Remus says, pleased, before stepping forward to envelope Harry in one final, tight hug. "Now get going you two, or the train's going to leave without you."

"Come here," Sirius says, sweeping Harry into his own last hug. "We love you. Okay? We'll write every day if you want us to."

Harry returns the hug easily. "Maybe not every day," he laughs. "But I want you to write."

"Then we will," Remus promises. The whistle blows behind them, and he nods toward the train. "Go on, you want to find out what House you're in, don't you?"

"Owl us as soon as you get to your dormitory!" Sirius agrees.

"I will!" Harry calls as he and Ron sprint for the train, leaving their parents behind. 

Remus can't help the sadness in his smile. "He's growing up so fast," he murmurs, leaning against Sirius. "I remember when he was _born, _this almost doesn't seem real."

Sirius chuckles, wraps an arm around Remus' shoulders. "He's James' and Lily's to the core," he says. "But he's ours, too. He'll be okay."


End file.
